


Naruto Ultimate Oneshot Collection

by juniorstxrk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Nipple Licking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationships to be added - Freeform, Secret Admirer, Sex Magic, Tagging as I go, cape kink, cock riding, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/pseuds/juniorstxrk
Summary: Just as it's written on the box.The ultimate collection of our favorite boys. Oneshot list inside.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	1. A/N

A/N: A while back I had thought about wanting to branch out a little and start writing for other pairings in the Naruto fandom. So I thought maybe doing a series of oneshots would be the best thing to start it off. It must be taken into the consideration that I am still new to writing these ships so please bear with me when it comes to the characterization. 

The plots and ideas surrounding all the oneshots were inspired when I had been relistening to Melanie Martinez’s albums, so I guess you can sort of envision these oneshots as songfics if you want to. However, like some of Melanie’s songs, these oneshots vary when it comes to certain themes, some will be fine, others will be dark (warnings will be given in tags and at the beginning of oneshots that contain such content).

Below is the entire list of oneshots that will be posted. Oneshots will be posted as they are written and edited. All oneshots are of varying pairings.

Enjoy~

1\. Abracadabra(KakaObi)  
2\. ManEater (MadaTobiIzu)  
3\. Playing with Fire (NaruSasu)  
4\. Be My Logic, Be My Love (KakaIru)  
5\. Look But Don’t Touch (KisaIta)  
6\. What are We? (KakaYama)  
7\. The Right to Love (HashiMada)  
8\. Double Edged Sword (KakaMina)  
9\. Eat Your Heart Out (KakuHida)  
10\. Sleeping with Sensei (KakaNaru)  
11\. Diary of the Unfulfilled (MadaTobi)  
12\. No Skimming the Surface (Hidei)  
13\. Sharing is Caring (KakaMinaObi)  
14\. Something Permanent (NaruSasu)  
15\. Down & Dangerous (KakaIru)  
16\. The Customer is Always Right pt. 1 (KisaIta)  
17\. The Customer is Always Right pt 2. (Hidei)  
18\. Off-Script (MadaTobi)  
19\. Fuck like No one is Watching (KakaYama)  
20\. What They Don’t Know (KakaNaruSasu)  
21\. Behind Closed Doors (HashiMada + TobiIzu)  
22\. MILF - Motherfucker I’d Like to Fuck (KakuHida)  
23\. Target Acquired pt 1. (KisaIta)  
24\. Target Acquired pt 2. (KisaIta)  
25\. Know-It-All (TobiIzu)  
26\. Lovesick (KakaNaru)  
27\. You’re Where I Belong (HashiMada)  
28\. Bear My Baggage (KakaMina)  
29\. Sweet Then Sour (Hidei)  
30\. CopyCat Ninja (KakaYama)  
31\. Let Me Warm You Up (KakaObi)  
32\. Merry-Go-Round (NaruSasu)  
33\. Birthday Blues (TobiIzu)  
34\. Happiness at the Bottom of the Bottle (KakaMina)  
35\. All the Best People are Crazy (KakuHida)  
36\. Let Me Soothe Your Soul (ShiIta)  
37\. Too Much Heart (KakaIru)


	2. Abracadabra (KakaObi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi despised Wizards, especially his rowdy next door neighbor.
> 
> (Magic AU/HP style)  
> Inspired by [Field Trip - Melanie Martinez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHYnWBSLcng)  
>  _"Tryna bring the mystical into the material."_

Kakashi hated this world. Absolutely despised every last corner of it.

Well not so much the world itself, but the kinds of people that inhabit it.

In this world sadly, no one was created equally, and as much as people tried to argue that to be false, it was an unspoken rule at that point, that some were born with more privilege within their given community.

In this world, there were Humans and Wizards that coexisted together. It wasn’t the perfect coexistence however, because these two types of habitants carry discrimination for each other. Some Wizards tend to look down at Humans being the lesser of the two due to them not possessing any mystical energy or power. Some Humans, on the other hand, see Wizards as bizarre and their ways of life as both odd and almost as a threat to their own existence.

But not everyone felt this way. Majority of the population have come to accept their coexistence, deciding that living in peace is better than a constant turmoil.  
Relationships and alliances have bloomed over centuries, bringing forth more variation in their world through these bonds.

Half-Wizards, Human-Bornes, and Non-mystics being the products of the new alliances and bonds that have been formed.

Half-Wizards, being the offspring of a Wizard and Human parent, Human-Bornes were the result of a child with both Human Parents but born with mystical energy. And finally, Non-mystics were children born to Wizard parents but no mystical energy present. Non-mystics were the rarest of the bunch.

With all of these new variations, a system was brought into play, known as Determination of Mystical Status (DMS) which would reveal the level of mystical energy in all offspring that were brought forth. This would be done when a child reached the age of 13, however those who were Non-mystic could have their status learned at birth. Even though Non-mystics were rare, they included a pre-screening technique for new-borns, to verify whether they were Non-mystic or not.

Unfortunately for Kakashi, he was born Non-mystic. On the Wizarding side, Non-mystics weren’t always treated the best, they were seen as the bottom of chain, sometimes even seen as less than a Human. They saw it as some kind of shame, for a magical family to give birth to someone who had no mystical energy whatsoever. And Kakashi’s parents were no better.

Shortly after he was born, they conducted the test and it was found that he was Non-mystic. His parents, not wanting to deal with a child of that status, signed him over to one of the Wizarding orphanages. 

He was never adopted at any point, so there he grew up. Subjected to the loneliness for no one wanted him, for he was the only Non-mystic child that lived there amongst the magical children, and they were very cruel to him about his unfortunate status.

For the time he lived in the orphanage, his hatred for the Wizard kind grew exponentially. He fought everyone constantly and became a complete terror until the day he turned eighteen. That was the day he found freedom. 

Kakashi told himself that there was nothing left for him in the Wizard community and he was better off living amongst the Humans, and that was exactly what he did.  
Now at twenty-five, Kakashi settled into a normal life, surrounding himself with Humans, those who accepted him for his status. He felt at peace here.  
However, he felt like something or rather, someone was missing from his life. 

But he didn’t know how to change that. He wasn’t the best at intimacy after all. At most he’s had some casual dating, but nothing ever came of fruition, so he gave up completely.  
Now here he was, walking through the woods which he took as a shortcut between his home and work everyday by the downtown area.

It was late autumn now, which brought cooler temperatures, and now that it was nearing evening, the sun slowly setting, the chill was picking up, forcing Kakashi to pull his scarf up more over the lower half of his face as he continued the trot.

He sighed as he thought about what he’d do once he arrived home. Order takeout, watch some crappy TV, jerk off, then sleep. It was depressing honestly, but what else could he do? Sometimes he wished that something exciting could just fall into his lap.

But that’s not how life worked. 

-

As he finally made it to the apartment complex, entering the building and taking the elevator up to fifteenth floor where his apartment was located, apartment 1506. He took out his keys quickly and skated past 1505, hoping to be as quiet as possible as he tried his best not to make a loud ruckus, but groaned as he heard the door opening nearby.  
“Well look who the cat dragged in, how’s it going Kakashi, trying to run off without saying hi? How rude.” He heard his neighbor, Obito Uchiha utter as he leaned against the open door way of his apartment, shirtless nonetheless.

Kakashi kept his gaze focused away from the alluring sight and kept his gaze on his door’s lock as he inserted the key, he was trying to get out of dodge but it didn’t seem like that would be easy tonight.

You see, Kakashi had such bad luck and the universe hated him so much that, even though he found a haven in this city where he could live as a Non-mystic away from the judgement and distaste of the Wizarding community and among the Humans, he finds a well paying accounting job and the perfect apartment complex within walking distance of said job but still manages to be saddled with a neighbor who happens to be one of the very _few_ people of Wizard status to live in these parts. Sometimes he wonders whatever deity that rules over this planet gets so bored that they torment Kakashi on a regular basis.

“Not gonna say hello? I’m just trying to make small talk you know?” He hummed and Kakashi rolled his eyes before turning to face the other man. “Good evening, Obito.” He strained through his teeth at the smirking male.

It’s not that Kakashi was the type of guy to go out of his way to be a jerk or ignore others. It’s just that some people deserved it, and his neighbor was one of those people.  
He could admit at first his disdain for Obito was conjured up on all the wrong pretense. Given that Obito was a Wizard, once Kakashi had found out that tid bit of information when he moved in, he’d automatically started treating Obito like the plague. 

You’d think that awful of him but once the personality of his neighbor started to shine through, he didn’t feel as guilty for the first impression he had given off.  
To put this simply, Obito was a very irritating individual. He was arrogant, loud, reckless, and not to mention, perverted at times. Kakashi had turned him down multiple times whenever the guy tried to ask him out, knowing quite well, the Wizard just wanted a quick fuck and Kakashi just might have obliged at one point had Obito not become so persistent to the point it turned Kakashi off. 

It was no understatement that Obito was a very attractive man. At 28, he was well built from the hours he spent at the gym as well as the constant workouts he did everyday as a police officer chasing down criminals left right and center. He was filled out well with broad shoulders and an equally broad and defined chest which Kakashi’s body feigned with in comparison. 

It’s not to say Kakashi considers himself some string bean, he too did work out from time to time but not nearly as active as Obito. So it was easy to say that Obito definitely carried more strength under his belt, and that was proven the day he moved in and Obito offered to help him move boxes into his apartment.  
Obito had no issue with assisting, lifting and carrying the heaviest boxes inside like they weighed none more but a feather. Obito made a show of it for Kakashi, showing how easy it was and Obito not breaking a single sweat in the process, Kakashi hated it to be fairly honest. 

Obito at one point even decided to show off a bit of his magic, sprouting several new arms amongst his body to carry more things at once as he made the trot back and forth with more boxes and items. Kakashi found it both bizarre and nightmarish but bit his tongue until they were done.  
Even though Obito was a Wizard, Kakashi had ended up revealing to him that he was in fact a Non-mystic and had a strong dislike for Wizards and the use of magic in everyday life, the main reason why he moved here. 

Obito didn’t think too much of it, he still used his magic whenever and however he wanted, it seemed to Kakashi he did it on purpose to piss him off, that was when he started to ignore the guy even more, it was no big deal in reality, he rarely saw the man, trying to make their conversations and interactions as short and infrequent as humanely possible, especially now with how Obito kept trying to constantly flirt with him and ogle his ass every chance he got.

And if he wasn’t being annoying in that particular way, he was causing more chaos when trying to play jokes that deemed harmless but Kakashi thought terribly frustrating. He just wasn’t the type of guy to take kindly to come home and finding hundreds of small frogs leaping about, making themselves comfortable in every nook and cranny in Kakashi’s apartment thanks to Obito. 

Or when Obito thought it funny to transform his apartment door into a portal to the unknown destinations, so that every time he step through, he’d wind up somewhere completely different and bizarre, like somehow ending up halfway across the Arctic, freezing his ass off.

Yeah, he wasn’t a big fan of his pranks, which bordered on insane at times. He’d like to think they calmed down somewhat over time though.  
Now here they were standing in the hallway, Kakashi’s key in the door, ready to turn it and leave this situation behind him, just wanting to bury his face in his bed and let the stresses of the day melt away, but Obito wasn’t letting him off that easy.

The dark haired man practically sashayed over, traveling the small distance between them as he got up close and personal with Kakashi.

Obito had a couple inches on Kakashi, putting him at about 6’1, the height difference he liked to hold over Kakashi—quite literally— when they stood close to each other.  
“So it’s Friday night, so that means it’s the weekend and I was wondering if you’d let me take you out for some beers, I’ll promise to keep my hands to myself and who knows! We could finally have a proper chat for once instead of you giving me the cold shoulder, and while we’re at it, maybe I could help loosen that stick up your ass, hmm? Sound like a plan?” He hummed as he leaned in a bit more, his left hand placed on the wall, slightly above the right side of Kakashi’s head as Obito eyed him.

Kakashi gave him an unimpressed look before responding, “Listen, Wizard. I’m not interested okay? So stop sniffing around me like some bloodhound.” Kakashi huffed at him. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I would really like to take a nice, hot shower and enjoy a relaxing evening.” 

Obito smirked, “A shower sounds nice, how about I join you? I could even help you relax, I’ve been told I have very _magical_ hands.” He chuckled and Kakashi groaned before opening his door.

“You annoy me, you do know that right?” Kakashi glared.

“Yeah well you annoy me too, I try so hard to get to know you but you’re always keeping me at arms length.” Obito pouted.

“If I had my way, I’d keep you at a continent’s distance, the further the better in my opinion.” 

“Ouch, that hurt. Come on, okay how about we just stay in and have a couple beers by ourselves, I’ll even cook.” Obito tried.

“If I didn’t want to be with you in a public place what makes you think I’ll want to be with you _alone._ ” Kakashi huffed, his hands on his hips.

“Cause then maybe if I got you alone, and see what kind of guy I am, maybe something can come of if.” Obito shrugged.

“Yeah until you say or do something that’s completely inappropriate and I have to punch you.” 

“I wouldn’t! What are you afraid of? That maybe you’d like me and didn’t know how to process it?” Obito smirked.

Kakashi thought about it and when he did actually sit down and evaluate that, maybe he was right. Sometimes Kakashi thought Obito’s loud attitude and perverted behavior was an act and a cry of attention for whoever would willingly deal with him. Maybe deep down, he had a good heart, but he’s yet to know Obito’s true motives, if it really is just sex he wanted. Kakashi wasn’t ready to get involved with someone who wasn’t looking for something stable. And in all honestly, the last person he’d want to date is a Wizard.

“Good night, Wizard.” He sighed and slipping into his apartment quickly shutting the door on Obito before the guy could speak any more.

He slid down, resting his back up against the cool sturdy wooden door, thinking to himself how idiotic Obito could be yet how attractive the oaf was. He groaned, he was in such a dry spell these days, even dorks like Obito were starting to seem like a good choice. He shook his head as ran a hand across his face as he stood up and headed straight for the shower.

-

A week had passed since then, Kakashi had not really seen heads nor tails of his boisterous neighbor, not that he was complaining. He was happy for the peace it brought, even if there was a niggling feeling that was taking up residence in the back of his mind.

As night fell and Kakashi made it home, it had started pouring heavily, thankfully it was only a mere drizzle during the walk home and he was saved the predicament of being soaked and chilled to the bone.

Taking the elevator up to his floor as usual, and making his way down the hallway, humming softly to himself. 

Kakashi was busy removing his keys from his pocket, he wasn’t expecting to see Obito tonight so when he neared the apartment, he was startled, as he was still looking down and not seeing where he was going, suddenly collided into Obito’s solid frame as he stood in the hallway. He wasn’t even given a chance to ask what Obito’s problem was before Obito was suddenly ducking down, Kakashi confused before he everything was turned on its head as he was suddenly lifted over his shoulder. “Hey! What the hell! Put me down, you idiot!” He demanded as he slapped Obito’s back.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Kakashi! And don’t act like you don’t know what’s about to happen either.” His rough hand coming down to smack Kakashi’s rear lightly, eliciting a yelp from Kakashi.

“Obito I swear, put me down right now or I’ll kill you.” Kakashi growled, death treats were the only thing he could manage in his predicament. Like was stated before, Obito was bigger than him, and had more strength under his belt which only meant that Kakashi didn’t have much of a fighting chance getting off his shoulder unless the man released him.  
“Oi! You actually said my name for once! Nice to hear it coming for you, maybe I can get you to say it again tonight when I’m balls deep in your ass.” He hummed already opening slipping his hand into Kakashi’s pocket, ignoring the indignant sound Kakashi made behind him. “If you think you could just sweep me up and outwardly assume I’ll do anything with you tonight besides kicking your ass, then you’ve got another thing coming!” Kakashi snapped.

He wasn’t normally the type to argue and confront others but when it came to snarky, loud, overconfident Wizards, he had an endless supply of sass and fury for them.  
As Obito took Kakashi’s key, moved to his door and started unlocking it, “It’s been a long time Kakashi, even if you won’t admit it, we’ve been dancing around each other for so long. And I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately.” He hummed.

“Thinking? I hope you didn’t hurt yourself in the process.” Kakashi grumped as they finally entered the apartment.

“You know, sassing me won’t get you what you want, but I do like it when someone gets feisty with me.” Obito snickered as he crossed the distance between the front door and living room, dumping Kakashi onto the sofa unceremoniously, the slimmer man gasping. “I’m not a sack of potatoes! You don’t just drop me like- mmph!” Obito covered his mouth with his own as he climbed over Kakashi and deepened the kiss, their bodies were close against each other now as Obito’s hands wandered, gripping his sides then slipping up under his shirt.

Kakashi whined into the mouth, his dick already twitching in his pants as it really had been forever since he even came close to having sex with someone. He didn’t think he was this desperate for it, but being put in this situation, manhandled and with the one man who had been living rent free in his mind for a long time, hovering right over him. It was enough to make him come right there.

Obito finally broke the kiss, leaning up to get a good look at Kakashi.

Kakashi finally getting the opportunity to both talk and breathe, took a breath before speaking, “A proper gentleman would have at least bought me dinner first.” He smirked.  
Obito dived right back down on Kakashi, licking at the crook of his neck, “Hey I tried to offer buying drinks, if I had offered dinner you’d have turned me down anyways.” He whispered as he sucked down onto Kakashi’s skin, pulling a gasp from him. He placed his hand on Obito’s shoulder and squeezed as Obito started grinding his crotch against him while sucking on him.

He pulled back after a while, a small red bruise already forming on Kakashi’s pale neck, he grinned at his lovely handiwork. 

“And since you turned me down so many times for a date, I finally thought maybe I should just show you exactly what I have to offer, and then maybe you’ll want more.” Obito smiled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes but kept it playful, “What makes you think I’ll want to see you again?” 

“Because I know things, _many_ things. You know I’m a Wizard so it’s guaranteed I’ll show you a magical time.” He hummed.

“You throw magical around a lot, honestly it gets boring.” Kakashi watched him.

Obito pouted, “Oh yeah? Well it won’t be so boring when I throw you on that bed and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk without a crutch, and when I hit that right spot you’ll be screaming my name as you stare right in the face, my name and face etched into your mind forever while you’re forgetting your own name.” Obito licked his lips, he was still lightly grinding down onto Kakashi as he spoke.

Kakashi blushed at that, his gaze going to the side at Obito’s words. “Well then…what are you waiting for?”

-

Kakashi was dropped onto the bed, Obito was taking his slow time undressing himself, Kakashi however was impatient and wanted him to hurry it along. “Hurry it up, grandpa.” He grumped. 

Obito frowned, never one to like to be bossed about, pulled out his wand, one swish and flick of it and Kakashi was suddenly engulfed by a strange blue energy that manifested out of nowhere. 

“Hey-!” He yelled as the energy morphed, growing appendages as it grabbed at Kakashi, at one point picking him up as he floated now, articles of his clothing were pulled away almost like it was a giant octopus stripping him as the appendages pulled off his pants and socks and dangled him, flipping him as it pulled off his shirt. He was dumped back onto the bed, Kakashi gasping at the sudden nakedness and cool air of the room that caused his body to quiver. 

Obito who had finally stripped off the last of his clothing, smiled at the sight, eyeing Kakashi’s cock with interest.

“That was uncalled for.” Kakashi grumped.

“Oh shut up and get this dick.” Obito purred as he climbed onto him and as he had said that Kakashi looked down, his mouth gaping open as what he saw was something he’d never think would even exist.

Obito had two penises. Two long, thick penises, both joined at one point of his crotch.

“How did I not feel _that?!_ Kakashi’s eyes were cartoonishly big. 

“Oh, well I love shapeshifting magic, honestly my favorite kind and while you were busy getting stripped, one little spell and bam! Two penises for you to enjoy!” Obito smiled.  
Kakashi blinked in confusion. Obito just simply flipped him over onto this stomach.  
“Don’t worry, ‘kashi, it’s gonna be good for you.” He said as he pushed his face between Kakashi’s cheeks and started licking and kissing his hole. Kakashi groaned loudly as he gripped the sheets, his cock leaked all over the bed beneath him, too concerned with the amount of pleasure he was getting to even detest how Obito shortened his name.

Obito licked and pushed his tongue into him, enjoying how Kakashi shuddered from the feeling.

After a thorough tongue fucking, Obito thought it best to move on. 

He didn’t give as much of a warning as his fingers touched his hole, they were cooler than Kakashi’s warmed skin which caused the man beneath him to buck from the sudden sensation.

“Oh oops, sorry cold fingers.” Obito chuckled before pulling his fingers away momentarily, _“Lubricus calidum”_ He chanted as he then brought them back to rest against his hole, dripping with lube as he circled the entrance.

He sank the first in and played, pushing and pulling, adding the second then and searching out the sweet little prostate and once he found it–Kakashi’s cry indicating– he focused on it, even adding a small amount of his own magic to the spot, leaving a dull vibrating feeling there even after he removed his fingers.

He stretched Kakashi well, knowing it had been a while, Kakashi had barely been holding himself together through the entirety of it, grabbing a pillow at some point and biting and clawing it to keep from losing it.

“Getting a bit antsy there I see.” He purred. “Ready for the next step?”

“Fuck I don’t care just do it.” Kakashi was panting, he hated how debauched he already sounded but it’s been too long since he’s done this, and he just needed it even if it meant that this was a one time thing and it was back to the lonely life he had been living all his life. 

Obito flipped him again, on his back and his legs spread as he wrapped them around Obito’s waist, the man above him had his wand again and Kakashi wondered what was next until he snapped it forward and Kakashi’s wrists shot up above his head and were forced together with a small ring of blue energy, he tried to pull them apart but it was as if they weighed a ton and he couldn’t even lift them off the bed above him.

Obito leant down and kissed along Kakashi’s chest. “Just keeping the hands out of the way, love.” He licked at the nipples now, his tongue taking turns circling around each, then used his teeth to nip and graze them against the hard nubs.

The steady dull ache his mystic energy left in Kakashi was still roaring as he had left it and that coupled with the licks and sucks, his tongue gliding all over, Kakashi was begging. “Fuck! If you don’t fuck me I swear I’ll break out of this some how and just ride you till you’re limp.” Kakashi was kicking a bit to make his point.

Obito chuckled, pulling back and watching the other, so pretty how he was spread out for him, flushed faintly red, his silver hair a complete mess and practically drooling from the corners of his mouth as it was open while panting so much, Obito leaned down once more to lay a kiss right over Kakashi’s beauty mark before he reached down and gripped his lower dick, the other one settling above Kakashi’s cock, rubbing slowly against it. 

“Get ready, you want it so bad then I’m not gonna stop till I’m all the way in.” He warned as he did just that. 

Kakashi gasped as he was filled up, Obito was rather big, both length and girth wise as he thought he would tear. 

Even though he said he wouldn’t stop, he still kept a slow pace so that the slide was constant but at a manageable pace for Kakashi. And as he bottomed out, Kakashi tightened his legs’ grip to his waist, pulling Obito flush to his ass to take every last inch fully.

Obito groaned as his cock was squeezed by Kakashi’s unbelievably tight ass, if he was being honest, he didn’t think he’d be able to pull his cock free after they were done. But nevertheless, he took a tentative thrust, shallow and as slow as he can manage.

“Ugh, I know you want to be careful since it’s been a while, but I’m not a piece of glass, you could fuck me like you actually got a pair.” Kakashi huffed.

“Careful, don’t go writing cheques your ass can’t cash.” Obito raised an eyebrow. Kakashi simply rolled his eyes at his statement.

Obito frowned and pulled his hands away snapping his fingers, suddenly there were small electric sparks emitting around Kakashi’s nipples, the silver haired man jolted as small blue electrical sparks shocked him.

But it wasn’t painful. It was just bordering on the line, eliciting pleasure rather than pain, Kakashi shivered with each pulse of it, it seemed to have varying intervals so he hadn’t really figured out when he could expect the next zap. Obito was grinning the whole time. “That should keep you busy.” He hummed as he started a rougher pace finally.  
Kakashi groaned as he was fucked, pushing down to meet the thrusts that were smacking against him. The slapping noises were hard and loud, in tune with the thunder that continued to roll outside, Obito was panting as he leaned over, his arms boxed Kakashi in as he rolled his hips and wasn’t hesitant about giving his lover what he wanted.

“Are you gonna say my name again tonight, ‘Kashi? I really wanna hear it, the way you say it was so sweet and it’ll be even sweeter hearing it while you’re coming your brains out.” He breathed out as he pounded him now, sweat was dripping a lot between them, small puddles settling on Kakashi’s lower abdomen which rolled down from the force at which he was fucked. 

Kakashi was whining and moaning as his fists clenched and unclenched in their restraint, he watched Obito, panting out his reply. “You’ll have to earn it, Wizard. I’ve never said anyone’s name in bed before, believe it or not. Don’t think anyone’s been worth it to be honest with you.” He had a smirk play across his lips as he spoke.

“Oh? Well I’ll definitely leave a big enough impression for it, won’t I?” 

“Over confident as usual. Are you always this cocky in bed?” Kakashi hissed softly as the electrical pulses went off again.

“That’s an interesting choice of words. And I’ll be frank, I am. Nothing wrong with being sure of yourself when you’re sexing someone up, if you’re confident, your partner will be too.” He smiled.

“Oh yeah sure.” Kakashi huffed.

Obito changed the position, turning Kakashi more on his side, one of his legs curled around Obito’s hip as he held the other up and over his shoulder as he pistoned into Kakashi with renewed vigor, the other crying out beneath him.

Obito’s top cock was still rubbing against Kakashi’s, smearing precome between them. He reached down with one hand gripped them both in a firm hold, stroking fast as he was already getting close and by the look and breathing pattern of Kakashi, he wasn’t much further behind.

Obito kept fucking him harsher and faster, the bed crying beneath them as he wanted to drive it home.

Kakashi was curling up slightly in response to the all the sensations coming at him, he had a death grip on the sheets now, managing to make a small tear from the iron tight grip. He gasped, “Obi-“ he was wiggling as Obito smirked down at him. 

“What was that?” He was pounding his prostate mercilessly now Kakashi pulling at his restraint futilely.

He felt the wave hit him before it fully registered, his whole body shuddered, his leg falling from Obito’s hips as it felt like his heart stopped from the amount of pleasure he was feeling at that moment. He was burning up and felt like he would explode as his eyes rolled back and he was orgasming like it was the first one he’d ever experienced. “Obito!” He cried as he arched off the bed, almost as if he was being pulled by an invisible force.

“There we go.” He hummed as he finished up as well, the hole clenching around him tightly now that it sucked up every ounce of his release.

He was completely boneless as he felt Obito massage his thigh softly. 

After he finally came back to reality, he realized he never really felt himself come. As strange as that sounded, he didn’t recall the actual act of it. He had lifted his head where it lay and that’s when the sight caught his eye. 

Right there, in the middle of them, his come floated, it was rotating and morphing in a small ball with the pull and movement of Obito’s hand.  
“What are you doing?!” Kakashi gasped, really unsure of how he should react to the act.

Obito smirked, “Oh! I’m sorry ‘Kashi! I really shouldn’t play with my food…” he raised two fingers and flicked them towards himself as the ball of come zoomed across the space and right into his mouth. Kakashi had a mixed expression of surprise and renewed arousal at it, leaving him speechless as well.

Obito chuckled as he pulled out and rolled over and burrowed into Kakashi. “Oh by the way, that was both your come and mine.” he whispered softly to him, Kakashi’s eyes widened as he just stared at the ceiling about him.

Obito simply leaned over and kissed his nose, “You’re welcome.”

-

Two months later.

“I just think you could have handled the situation better, ah-!” Kakashi gasped as Obito bucked up into him.

“What do you mean handle it better?! I think I did an amazing job handling it!” Obito groaned.

“By setting his pants on fire?!” Kakashi punched Obito’s arm as the other man snickered, “Ow hey, not so hard, I could’ve dropped you! Besides, it was hilarious, it wasn’t even that bad!” He chuckled again.

It had been a while since that one magical night between them. Kakashi thought that after their tryst, he would never hear from Obito again, thinking he was just another knotch on his bedpost. But it was the complete opposite, if anything Obito couldn’t get enough of him and soon they began dating. 

They settled into their routines, Kakashi learning just how Obito operated. True to his spirit, he did not accept attitude or negative criticism of any kind from others. And even more so despised it if any of that hate was directed towards Kakashi.

And today was the perfect demonstration of that. Obito had come in on Kakashi’s job since it was his day off that day, bringing him lunch since Kakashi’s sometimes “forgot” to eat. But when he stepped in, he was shocked by what he saw presented before him. Kakashi was being yelled at by some jackass, complaining about some accounting error Kakashi made on his financial statements, and the guy was being extremely loud about it.

Obito wasn’t having it at all, striding up to the man quickly and laying right into him about how to properly speak to others, finding the man’s attitude and behavior deplorable. And when the guy didn’t take the advice and raged at Obito instead, Obito did the only thing he could think of and set a small inferno within the man’s trousers. He’d never seen someone take off so fast in his life. 

Even though he thought himself a shining knight in armor, coming to the rescue of his handsome and very sweet damsel in distress, Kakashi scolded him the entire time he was there and again when they got back to the apartment.

Obito thought he could have calmed his annoyance by picking him up and fucking him against the wall, but as it panned out whether he had his dick in him or not, Kakashi was still going to chastise him.

“He was a complete asshole! No one ever yells at my boyfriend that way!” Obito huffed between thrusts. 

“Yeah I get it but I would have handled it, y’know? I don’t need you saving me anyways, you’re supposed to be more civil.” He wrapped his arms around his neck and let Obito roll up into him again as he bounced on his member.

“I can’t help it, you know how I get, I’m a flaming ball of loud, energy and I don’t care who knows it. Now! Let’s take this to the bed.” He hiked him up a bit and practically sprinted to the bedroom somehow balancing his boyfriend against him without dropping him, Kakashi laughing into his shoulder.


	3. ManEater (MadaTobiIzu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama was a stubborn man, and had high standards, he wasn’t about to give his heart away at the first fellow to come along. If his time was wasted, it wouldn’t end well. 
> 
> Inspired by [HighSchool Sweethearts - Melanie Martinez](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dn5rSbHGsHY)  
>  _“You must promise to love me and damnit if you fuck me over, I will rip your fucking face apart.”_

You can call Tobirama stubborn. _You can even say that sometimes he’s completely unreasonable._ But can you blame him? He’s held himself, his work and his way of life to an impossibly high standard. A high standard that has also managed to worm its way into his relationships. That’s the main reason why he’s still single even at the age of 28. Normally within the ages of 18-20 his father would have driven him to get married, but Tobirama was _very_ picky.

Firstly, women weren’t his cup of tea. Don’t get him wrong, he’s had a few trysts in his time with numerous bewitching, exquisite and divine women that his land had to offer, but he couldn’t deny he preferred the rougher edge and hardened physique of a man in contrast to the soft curvatures of a woman. Not to mention, Tobirama was the kind of man to be extremely rough in the bedroom, and it wasn’t like he was saying all women were weak and couldn’t handle the physical activity, it’s mainly because he didn’t feel right tossing a lady around like a bag of rice and was much more comfortable with taking a man to his sheets, knowing that he could take whatever was dished out.

Secondly, he got bored easily. If he was not being entertained, enticed or seduced, it was regarded as a lost cause in his book. Now, it’s not that he hasn’t had any suitors try to worm their way into his heart. Oh, they _really tried_. But Tobirama was never easily swayed. 

He craved passion. Raw, hot, hard and fast, and if whoever did manage to catch his attention with soft, passing whispers of guaranteed satisfaction, had failed to deliver on their promise would have wished they never met him. And at the end of the day, those suitors would be no more, running for the hills in fear after Tobirama threatens their very existence for wasting his time in the first place. He couldn’t deny that watching man after man scurry away like spineless cowards, pusillanimous of the possibility of Tobirama ripping them to shreds and stringing them up by their thumbs ever present at the fore-front of their minds, was very entertaining to witness. Very entertaining indeed.

But not everyone was like this, there were very persistent admirers–perverts was what he would rather call them–who wouldn’t give up the chase. As enlightening and refreshing the ego boost was, knowing he was that irresistible, it got tiresome. He’s had to deal with more handsy men then he’s ever wanted to, he honestly had no clue why there were people who would find it okay to harass him to the point where he had to physically defend himself, but if he needed to hospitalize a few inconsiderate pricks to get the point across, than he had no issue with it.

Thankfully, he’s free of smothering and perverted suitors and could breathe easy knowing that people would never be that forward with him to his face, not wanting to rub him the wrong way lest they either lose the chance to bed him or be on the receiving end of his sharp blade. 

As time passed, he came to accept the fact that he may never find anyone, he thought it better for him to be alone than with someone who didn’t fulfill his needs anyways. But it was rather lonely at times, and it was hard to ignore the frigid air that surrounded him as he laid alone in bed at night, wishing for another to share their warmth with both his body and heart.

-

Tobirama let out an exasperated sigh as he approached his office that early morning. He had mountains of paperwork to get through, and honestly, he would rather spend his day training his genin team or working on new experiments instead of sifting through vast amounts of monotonous work. As he entered the room, glancing to his right, seeing his anija humming in the corner as he placed yet another potted plant on his windowsill.  
Really, it was getting old fast at how his brother would antagonize him with these blasted plants, claiming that it was good for him, “cleaning the air and livening up his depressing office” he would hear him complain.

He grunted a good morning to his brother and made a beeline for his office desk. He then stopped dead in his tracks, regarding the surface of his desk where a bouquet of flowers was placed. “What is the meaning of this?” He demanded as he went over, picking up the bouquet and glaring at it as if it had offended him in some way. He noticed that it was a cluster of coriander flowers, soft and a very pale pink. He wasn’t a flower person, Hashirama being a big fan on that particular subject rather than him.

“Oh! Those were delivered today for you! There wasn’t any name of the sender but it was addressed to you, looks like there’s a new secret admirer sniffing around.” Hashirama teased him lightly as he finished arranging the potted plants and turned to regard his younger brother.

“Nonsense, “secret admirer”, more like a coward if you ask me. If they’re so interested in me, they should tell it to my face instead of hiding behind a bouquet of all things, which I hate, everyone knows you’re the flower fanatic and not me.” He scoffed and looked to his anija seeing him blushing faintly.

“What is it?” He asked, wanting to know just exactly what he had said to fluster his brother.  
Hashirama pinkened a bit more before scratching his cheek and chuckled lightly, “I couldn’t help but notice just what kind of flowers they are, corianders. If I’m correct about the meaning, they have very strong sexual desire for you and aren’t afraid to tell you, whoever this is.” Tobirama heard him say.

His own cheeks had reddened at that particular bit of information. He made a rather irked noise, “Well I’m not bedding anyone who’s not even going to show their face!” He snapped.

“Hah, I’m surprised people actually want to bed you, but then again I’m sure it’s because you’ve got the attitude of such a tight ass they’re probably wondering if it applies literally.” He heard another voice, looking towards the door to see Madara leaning against the doorframe with a ludicrous smirk on his face. Tobirama was about ready to chuck the bouquet of flowers right at the prickly-haired Uchiha’s head.

“Nobody asked for your opinion! You’re just upset that I get suitors and you don’t.” He smirked at the Uchiha. And he was right in a sense, no one went after Madara, one reason being he was just as vicious as Tobirama and secondly, which was the more main reason, he was the one who liked to chase, not the other way around.

Tobirama can remember the younger days where Madara would skirt chase and then turn around and challenged young men that he fancied, as ridiculous as it was to witness. Even though he would never openly admit it, Madara was very skilled and talented and he held a high respect for him, maybe even harbor a small admiration for the man, but he didn’t expect him to be the kind to just chase after anyone.

Izuna on the other hand, like Tobirama, preferred men and would openly show his love for them whenever and wherever possible, sometimes in rather perverted ways. 

“No thanks, I’m not some blushing damsel who needs to be wooed and swept off his feet, unlike some people.” Madara smirked in Tobirama’s direction.

Tobirama went red at that, huffing but not retorting, instead pulling out his chair and plopping down into it, actively ignoring the irritating Uchiha. He had work to do and wasn’t about to waste his time and energy arguing. He pushed the flowers aside rather roughly, the action not escaping Madara’s eye, as he started going through the paperwork that was bestowed upon him.  
“No clever comeback I see, I guess Senju’s got all that lust on his brain, he can’t think straight.” Madara hummed as he watched Tobirama, hoping for some kind of reaction. But as much as Tobirama wanted to say something, his anger apparent in the way he clutched his brush tightly as he went through his work, stiff and mechanical, not even looking up.

“Please Madara!” Hashirama piped up, “Don’t antagonize Tobi, he’s got quite a lot of work and I’m sure he doesn’t need us around to make it harder on him.” Hashirama said as swung by Tobirama’s desk and picked up the discarded flowers, knowing if he left them there, Tobi would just let them wilt away to nothing, and ushered Madara from the room.

-

After a long morning buried in work, Tobirama had decided to take a breather. He changed into his casual outfit of his blue shirt kimono with blue pants, tying his yellow sash around his waist before setting out to the training areas. 

He worked up quite the sweat, sprawled out across the grass, shirtless as he had thrown his clothes aside mid training, and breathing heavily. It was a rather warm day, the sun sat up in the sky, it’s blazing heat pouring down on Tobirama as he had retreated finally to the haven of the shade that the forest’s trees provided. With his back up against the rough bark, he opened his canteen and took a long drink of water, some droplets escaping and making a trail down his chin and neck, nestling themselves onto his pale chest.

As he enjoyed the refreshing liquid, the cool breeze now blowing, rustling the tree leaves above him and tousling the silver strands of his hair, he heard a familiar voice that made him internally groan.  
“Well, quite a show you put on.” Izuna hummed. “Didn’t think I and the rest of the village would get treated to a front row seat to a half naked Senju prancing about.” He snickered softly and Tobirama turned to shoot him a death glare that could murder on the spot.

“Hey, what’s with the intense stare, I was just messing around. Even though it’s true. I can just imagine how many guys are hidden around here perving on you as we speak.” Izuna smirked as he looked down at his friend.

Tobirama was visibly irritated by Izuna’s words and if he wasn’t already exhausted from his training session he might have taken it upon himself to snap the Uchiha in two. But all he could do momentarily was give him as much dirty looks as he could muster, in hopes it would deter him from staying.

Izuna smiled widely and suddenly plopped himself down next to Tobirama, very close might he add, barely 5 inches apart between them, and that just turned his already foul mood even more sour.  
“Can I help you?” Tobirama gruffed.

“Hey you don’t have to be so grumpy, but I just wanted to know, since it seems like no one has made an impression on you. Are you still open to potential suitors?” Izuna smirked as Tobirama gave him an odd look.

“Why are you even asking?” He demanded as he held his canteen away from his lips now, wanting to know where this was going.

“Well, it’s just- I’ve been asked to ask you, well there’s a friend of mine whose really into you and wanted to know what the deal was, I told him he’d probably have no luck considering how uptight and picky you are.” Izuna shrugged, and Tobirama just stared blankly. 

“And who exactly is this person? I hate when people ask after me but I don’t have a clue who they even are, it’s very rude.” He huffed and took another drink now.

“Oh well, the most I’m gonna say is that he’s Uchiha and-“

Tobirama spat out his water, trying his best to catch himself through the coughing fit, wheezing and gasping for air.

“UCHIHA?!” He bellowed to the other man as he suddenly stood, Izuna watching his outburst simply, his ankles crossed over each other and his hands folded in his lap.

“You know just as well as I do and anyone else in this village with at least half a brain that I wouldn’t waste my time with the majority of the idiotic men that roam the streets of this village and now you have the audacity to mention Uchiha, are you insane?” He was about ready to bean Izuna with his canteen for broaching such a preposterous notion. 

“Hey! I’m offended! I know you’ve got your thing with us but it’s no excuse for being such ass you know? Besides, Uchiha have been known for their unyielding passion for their lovers, and the level of dedication and commitment they hold for their true love that follows them to their very grave.” Izuna huffed and crossed his arms as he fixed Tobirama with a heavy stare.

Tobirama chuckled at himself at how fired up Izuna got whenever he tried to talk ill of his clan. “Calm down, don’t go getting all riled up, I can’t afford to put out another one of your raging infernos that takes out half the forest. Anyways I doubt the man could have ever impressed me anyways, I like someone who can give me a challenge and this guy can’t even face me like a lot of these other apprehensive men I’ve had the displeasure of dealing with. He’s already destroyed his chances by giving such a bad first impression.” He hummed and finished his water. 

“Can you blame him though, you’re a very scary person.” Izuna pouted as Tobirama but left it at that.

“Now if you’re done trying to play matchmaker, I have duties to attend to and I want to focus all my energy into something that would actually benefit my village and myself, unlike being set up with a potential dead end of a relationship.” He deadpanned, Izuna hadn’t said anything but his blood was at a hot boil. 

“Alright, it’s cool. I get it, it’s not like I was expecting much considering who I was talking to.” Izuna rolled his eyes and turned his back. “Well I’ll leave you to it.” He simply said as he walked off.  
Tobirama didn’t expect the young Uchiha to leave so simply, preparing for at least a scream of outrage at what he said. But he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

He hiraishined away.

-

Izuna had finally found Madara, his Aniki, grabbing at his brother and whining into his shoulder that he needed to talk. Madara ignoring him at first, as he had no time to deal with his little brother but dropped what he was doing immediately when Izuna spoke. “It’s about Tobi, something very important.” He hummed softly.

“Well,” He turned to regard his brother that was still clinging to him like some baby sloth. “I’m listening.” Izuna smiled widely and released his brother’s arm. “Well! I was talking with him earlier, I made it seem as if there was a Uchiha suitor after him. He didn’t take too kindly to that to say the least.” He chuckled nervously.

Madara groaned and rubbed his temple, “Well obviously he wouldn’t, you know how Tobirama feels about the Uchiha, that’s why it’ll be doubly hard for us to get on his good side, considering our history with him.”

Izuna pouted at his brother’s words. “Stop being so pessimistic! We have just as much of a chance as anyone! Hmph!” He crossed his arms petulantly. Even though Izuna was a grown man in his late twenties there were just somethings he did that Madara couldn’t not see him as a kid all of ten years old. 

“Are you forgetting that even little Kagami, one of the only Uchiha he’s ever treasured and who recently had come of age, had his advances turned down as well, even that Sarutobi didn’t even manage to get in his good graces enough for even a consideration. If he wouldn’t accept them what makes you think he’ll accept us?” Madara sighed. 

He thought about that particular day when Kagami came home, upset over the fact that Tobirama had turned him away, saying that he only considered him more like a son rather than someone to have romantic feelings for.

Izuna shook his head, “Of course he’d say no to them! They’re his students, as flattered as he may have been by the offer I’m sure Tobi wouldn’t want to ever have a relationship with any of them! Even if they’re old enough, I could see how that would look creepy.” Izuna pondered.

“But! All we have to do is woo him! Seduce him and impress him, Aniki, you may think it far fetched but Tobirama had said it himself that he wanted someone who could give him a challenge and I doubt anyone else in this village could give him a run for his money besides us.” Izuna smirked at his brother.

Madara considered his words, at most the worst that could happen is Tobirama rejecting them, and it was better knowing than to never have a clue where the Senju stood on the possibly of them being together.

“Okay fine, there’s just one hole in this plan, how exactly do you know if he’d even be interested in having more than one partner? I’ve never seen him go that way.” Madara bit his lip.

Izuna huffed, “The only holes in this plan is the ones that you’re trying to poke in it! Trust me, it’s fine, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now let’s work on how we’ll get him interested, I’ve already got a few ideas that I think will be perfect!” He cheered.

Madara groaned loudly, “Remind me why I’m letting you take the lead on this?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well, no offense Aniki but between the two of us, I feel that I’m more capable to handle the romance and seduction aspects.” 

Madara’s expression pinched, “And what’s that supposed to mean?” He glared darkly, clearly taking offense at the statement.

Izuna sputtered at his unhappy brother, his hands coming up in defense “Nothing! It’s just- well you tend to put your foot in your mouth, and practically suck the romance out of the room!” He tried but Madara just seem to get angrier at the justification.  
“Oh really? And here you’re always one to say that we Uchiha are the all mighty crusaders of love and passion, am I not included in the royal we?” He crossed arms waiting for an response.

“Uh,” Izuna scratched his head. “Maybe they’re some Uchihas who end up being duds…?” He chuckled nervously again as he realized he said the wrong thing as Madara towered over him. 

“Ah! Anyways! We better get to work right…?” He tried to change the subject, hurrying away before Madara could murder him.

“Izuna I’ll kill you!” He could hear his brother bellow behind him.

-

After meticulous work at engineering a fool-proof plan, at least fool-proof by their standards, the two Uchihas put their plan into action.

They knew Tobirama was a man who wanted to be entertained, challenged and pushed the point where his brain was at a dead end, that was where it became interesting to him. 

But they didn’t know exactly how to challenge him without exposing themselves. 

So they tried a more indirect approach to get him thinking and reacting.

They thought amongst themselves that the first step to wooing the stubborn man was through gifts. Madara had explained to Izuna the reaction Tobirama had to the flowers, which was indeed a gift from the Uchihas—Izuna mostly as Madara had tried to convince him that Tobirama was not the type to swoon over some flowers— and how it did not go over well, like how he expected.

But Izuna guaranteed a good reaction this time, not one particularly positive in the sense that it would have Tobirama jumping for joy. Really, it would evoke another irritated or even more so enraged reaction than the flowers did. But this time he was sure that Tobirama’s curiosity would be peaked.

Madara had been camping out near Hashirama’s office this morning, as it was in close proximity to Tobirama’s and he would be able to hear when it went down.

He had come in earlier than everyone else, toting the neatly wrapped red package and placing it front and center on Tobirama’s desk before making a quick exit. But bumping into Hashirama on his way out. 

“Oh hello Madara! Didn’t expect to see you in so early!” He cheered at his friend with so much vigor that Madara honestly wondered where the man got such an enormous amount of energy at such an ungodly hour.

“Oh well- yes I was just looking for something.” He quickly lied.

“In Tobi’s office?” He tilted his head in confusion.

“Well just a particular book, I know he always hoards many of the library’s books up here so-“

“But there’s no book in your hand.” Hashirama pointed out.

Madara frowned, “Yes because I came up short, must be somewhere else, anyways! I’ll have to look for it later, shouldn’t you be doing the paperwork that you’ve been avoiding for the past few days?” Madara tried to switch the spotlight off him as he could feel his composure slipping.

Hashirama sputtered, “Well I was going to…then I remembered I need to water Tobi’s plants! So I have to do that then I’ll do my work afterwards.” He hummed as he was happy to have an excuse to put off his work as much as possible.

“Hmm okay well I’ll wait for you and make sure you get back to your office to do just that.” He smirked.

Hashirama huffed and took his time watering, eventually he finished and they made their way out of the office, coincidentally the same time Tobirama entered. 

Tobirama greeted them both, clearly not in the best mood this morning but Hashirama was cheery as ever, reaching out and ruffling his brother’s hair which he loved to do when the opportunity presented itself. Tobirama swatted his hand away and fully retreated back into his office. 

Madara was silent as the two made it into Hashirama’s office but didn’t manage to settle in for more than a few minutes before they heard angry words echoing into the office that had traveled in from the hallway and in the direction of Tobirama’s office. 

“WHAT IN THE- SOMEONE EXPLAIN!” they could hear the shouted words, Madara clearly knew what the words were in utterance to but Hashirama did not which resulted in him having a more surprised reaction to his brother’s outburst. Both men hurried out and down the hall again to where they left just moments ago.

“What is it?” Hashirama asked in a panicked voice, Madara only peeking in, as he saw that Tobirama’s eyes were glued to the now opened package, he was unblinking with his jaw dropped open.

“Who sent such a, a _vulgar_ gift to me? Anija explain!” He demanded as he was ready to shove said package unto the floor.

Hashirama looked down, his own jaw dropping as he looked upon the item. Well it was a, _sex toy of all things._ Hashirama was blushing wildly taking in the object. 

It was one of those dildos or how Tobirama described them, phallic devices that people inserted into various orifices. It was rather large in size and a blindingly bright red. Madara had picked it out himself, even though the chances of him ever using it on Tobirama himself were slim to none, it was still fun to dream.

He tried to keep his expressions leveled, not wanting to break into a smirk, even though it would not seem odd given the very hilarious situation but knew if he allowed himself to express his amusement at Tobirama’s discomfort it would border on excessive.

But he also knew he couldn’t stay quiet. If he made not one single comment about this particular situation he knew Tobirama would raise suspicion.  
“Looks like they’re getting bolder.” Madara lightly teased as he stepped over and got an eyeful of the item that he himself was already very familiar with.  
Tobirama shot him a glare but left it at that as he switched his focus to his brother. “Anija! Who brought this? I demand to know what perverted, depraved idiot would be so _daring._ He huffed.

Hashirama frowned, “I have no clue! I didn’t even know there was a package delivered! Madara! I met you here this morning, maybe you know who left it?” Hashirama turned to him and Tobirama, who was now confused also turned his red eyes upon him.

“And what were you doing in my office?” He questioned.

Madara thankfully didn’t crack, even though his calmness wasn’t always 100% intact, he always managed to stay composed in stressful situations, even under Tobirama’s unrelenting gaze.  
“Well I came for a book okay? And I have not a clue who left it either, I didn’t even notice a package when I came in this morning.” He huffed, keeping his voice leveled and his eye contact steady to really sell it.

He was thanking his lucky stars he was appointed to place the package and not Izuna, the younger was terrible at acting natural under pressure and would have cracked like an egg under it.

Tobirama let his gaze linger a bit longer before finally breaking. “Fine, well if neither of you were here to accept the delivery and there’s no one else present, how did it even manage to make it into my office?” He rubbed at his chin in thought.  
Hashirama scratched his head, “Maybe someone broke in.” He chuckled. 

“Ridiculous. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if they _tried_ to, and I say try because there’s no way anyone could break in when I have this place heavily warded.” Tobirama said matter-of-factly. The Senju’s gaze had flickered back to Madara who had his gaze casted out the window. Tobirama regarded him for a moment before sighing.

“Anyways, I don’t feel like playing detective for something so insignificant.” He simply stated. “I have much more important things to attend to.” He sat down and started pulling out paperwork.  
Hashirama blinked at the abruptness that his brother took from the topic, already focusing on something else. 

“Alright I’ll just get rid of this.” He reached over to gather the package.

“No, leave it, I’ll deal with it later, just get back to your work, Anija, I know you’re just trying to find every and all excuses in the book to avoid it.” He huffed.

“Why is everyone bullying me about that?!” Hashirama wailed, “I’ll get it done.” He kept wailing as he made his exit out of the room. Madara was still there, dead silent.

Tobirama looked up at him, “You got something to say, Uchiha?” He asked gruffly.

“No,” he glanced at the toy then back at Tobi. “Enjoy your morning!” He said cheerily as he hurried out, his back now turned to Tobirama as he walked away, hiding that shit eating grin that he was sporting.

Madara had managed a glance back at Tobirama who was now instead of being engrossed in his work, was eyeing the toy curiously as he had reached out and ran his finger along the shaft of it. Madara snickered to himself and got out of sight.

It was only the beginning.

There were gifts coming frequently now, one after the next.

One day it was skimpy lingerie, the next a bottle of raspberry flavored lubricant and the following day much to Tobirama’s embarrassment, a butt plug.  
All these items he had shoved away somewhere deep into storage, not wanting it within his sight but not wanting to dispose of it either if he could somehow use the items as clues to who could possibly be behind it.

It irked him, to have all these packages appearing every day, no note, no indication of who it could be, and no way of him figuring out who the hell was breaking into the tower everyday, getting through what he would have considered _the most complex, and intricate wards <\i> he’s ever had set up and leaving items like it was a no big deal. Tobirama could admit, whoever this guy was, he was crafty, inconspicuous and down right ingenious. Tobirama hated to admit this but any person who could grab his attention like this was something of a _person of interest.__

__

__

And like always, it would always be waiting for Tobirama every morning on his desk, wrapped up in pristine glittery wrapping paper and topped with a neat little bow. 

At some point Tobirama got so fed up that he planned to not even leave the office one day, saying to Hashirama, Izuna and Madara that he was gonna stake out, there would be no way a gift would be delivered to his office now without his knowledge. Madara and Izuna only looked between each other and shared a small grin that neither Senju picked up on. 

True to his word, that very day when everyone was heading home after a long day, Tobirama already refusing his brother’s invitation to come over for dinner, dead set on catching this ne’er-do-well.  
He camped out the night and at some point through the early morning hours he had fallen asleep, not realizing until it was dawn and he jolted awake by a hand on his shoulder, a stray piece of paper stuck to his face from where he had been snoozing on top of it, looking up to see Izuna standing over him with a grin. 

“Geez, Tobi, must have been a rough night if you managed to stay knocked out so long, I guess no luck?” He smirked, while Tobirama clawed the piece of paper from his face with a grumble. At Izuna’s words, he was reminded of his mission, and in that moment he took in his surroundings, his eyes darting around the room and over his desk, no sign of any gift or any other indication of who ever was stalking him had been there. He sighed in both relief and defeat, he was hoping to catch the guy. 

Izuna watched him, a soft smile still over his face. “Well I guess not, why don’t you head home and take a soak? Get into a new change of clothes too, you look awful.” He blurted.

Tobirama only managed a glare, still rather tired and didn’t have the energy to tell the young Uchiha off so he responded with only a grunt as gruff as if uttered by a caveman as he stood. 

Without so much as a word to the other, Tobirama made his abrupt exit by hiraishining away from the tower and arriving to his home. 

As he moved through his home, heading straight for his bath, intent on taking a long soak before grabbing something to eat and heading back to the tower. His focus on the secret admirer already disappearing from his mind as he stripped away his clothes before even reaching his bedroom. 

As he entered his quarters, chucking the shirt onto the bed, he stopped as he looked down. Right in the middle of his bed was another package and he immediately knew who it was from! He was about to scream in utter outrage. This guy knew he was being staked out at the office so he brought it to Tobirama’s home! Tobirama was at a lost for his home, alike the tower, had been heavily warded, even more so than the tower, because he valued his privacy dearly and there were the odd times he brought home very valuable artifacts and ingredients he didn’t want to be stolen or tampered with. 

Tobirama was practically floored at the thought that this man was slipping in and out of his wards like it was mere child’s play, it irritated him to no end! 

He tried to calm himself as he regarded the package again, this time it was wrapped in an electric blue shaded paper, atop, a gold ribbon. Tobirama growled and grabbed the package and tore it open, his irritation taking the lead. 

As he would be expecting to see yet another lewd item he was in complete shock when it turned up empty. Except for a small folded note. 

He snatched it up instantly and flipped it open, excited to finally get some kind of clue to who this guy was. But he wasn’t expecting as much, not like he would outwardly reveal who he was, no, Tobirama was sure he had to work for it.  
His eyes ran over the text before him, his blood pressure rising as he read every word of the short note. 

_Haven’t figure it out yet? Geez, for someone whose supposed to have an intellect and wit as quick as a whip, you sure are slow ;)_

screamed in outrage as he crumpled the note in his hand, squeezing it into the confines of his fist as he was about ready to spit actual fire at this point. 

Without much as a thought to the fact that he was still shirtless, for the second time that day he hiraishined back to the tower. 

Hashirama was finally being a good sport for once, of course thanks to a little motivation, or should he say threats of bodily harm upon his person, to complete his work from Madara. 

He huffed as he went through the stack, while Madara and Izuna were busying going over the council meeting schedules for the coming month. They had been chatting softly to each other, discussing Tobirama’s potential reaction to the gift that Izuna had so kindly left within Tobirama’s bedroom the night the man had decided to stake out in his office. 

Madara couldn’t believe that it was taking Tobirama this long to figure out it was them, he would have thought his first suspicions, after finding out the person had to be very skilled in entering through highly complex wards without alarm, would fall to him and Izuna since they were the only others beside Hashirama that frequented this portion of the tower and particularly Tobirama’s office. 

They didn’t have more time to think as Tobirama suddenly appeared in the room, growling and slapping the piece of paper onto Hashirama’s desk with so much force that it shook the piece of furniture. 

“I’ve had it! This isn’t some cat and mouse game anymore! Someone is screwing with me and I need to know who!” He huffed. 

Hashirama blinked at the sudden appearance and outburst from his little brother and the fact that he was bare chested for whatever reason. “Tobi, it can’t be that serious, he’s just having some fun I’m sure, I thought you liked people who kept you on your toes? You’re always complaining about there not being enough interesting people to keep your attention for more than 5 minutes.” Hashirama chuckled as he read the small paper. 

“Yeah Senju, what’s wrong? Is this guy too much to handle?” Madara piped up with a grin as he walked over with a small sway in his hip, looking at the note as well after getting a quick eyeful of Tobirama’s state of dress. 

“Hey Izuna, maybe it’s that Uchiha you were talking about, whose got that big fat crush on Tobirama dearest here.” He chuckled. 

Tobirama was red with rage and glared daggers at the man. “Are you trying to mock me? Like a Uchiha has the capability to get through those wards! There’s very few people in this village who could barely even come close to undoing those wards, there’s only a handful of people that I would even consider would be able to break them.” He huffed and straightened up, glancing at the two Uchihas but not saying anything. 

“You know what? I’m tired of this, if the guy doesn’t want to reveal himself then I’m not going to continue to let him get to me, as much as I hate to say it, especially with these two here,” he looked at the two brothers again. 

“I guess the _Uchiha_ bested me.” He huffed and stormed away towards his office. 

wasn’t sure if he heard right but did Tobirama Senju just admit defeat? _To a Uchiha of all people?_

Madara looked to his best friend, seeing that Hashirama was getting worried as he never saw his younger brother give up so easily, something was definitely up. And as Hashirama stood, Madara quickly stopped him, “Wait! We’ll talk to him, I’m sure it’s fine, no need to get up Hashirama, stay and do your work!” He reminded him as he rushed out of the office, Izuna close behind. 

Hashirama watched in confusion, it was an odd day. Must be something in the air. 

As Izuna and Madara practically stumbled over each other as they made it through Tobirama’s office entryway, Tobirama was perched on top of his desk, his hand under his chin. “It was you two.” He simply said as he watched them. 

Izuna smiled like an idiot while Madara just observed the Senju, he wasn’t exactly sure what was about to happen, as Tobirama seemed very calm, he expected some of that rage he had seen earlier, and the possibility of Tobirama wanting to tear them a new one. 

“Finally! You figured it out! Geez, I thought we’d have to beat you over the head with our confession, what took you so long?” Izuna pouted and crossed his arms. 

Tobirama ignored him and instead looked to Madara. “How the hell did you two manage to get through my wards without me knowing about it? Tell me now.” He demanded as he gripped the edge of his desk, squeezing it as he was aghast at this whole situation, getting outsmarted by Uchihas, utter nonsense! 

“Mito!” Izuna interjected loudly. “She agreed to help us!” Izuna cheered and Tobirama frowned deeply. 

“And why would she do that? Didn’t think she’d be invested in helping you two, especially when it was to mess with me.” He huffed. 

“Oh, but when we mentioned it had something to do with you, she jumped at the opportunity actually. She said that the only way we needed to pay her back was well…” Madara trailed off. 

“Was what?! Spit it out!” Tobirama was getting tired of this. 

“Well, to put it how she said it exactly, the favor will be returned once we “finally sweep you off your feet and claim you as our own.” Madara smirked as he watched Tobirama’s face contort as it flickered through various emotions ranging from irritation to embarrassment. 

Tobirama was never a man to show his emotions easily unless it was anger, but when it came to feelings such as an overwhelming embarrassment that caused the brightest of blushes to bloom across his pale cheeks, well, it was quite a sight to behold. 

Tobirama knew his face was running hot, and he hated being scrutinized by the pair, especially after what he’s learned, he suddenly felt so exposed, his hands coming up to cover his bare skin. 

“So Tobirama, what do you think? Did we impress you enough to be considered or are you so stuck up, you wouldn’t dare want to associate with a Uchiha in any way?” Madara crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Well I won’t lie to you, it’s the first time I’ve ever been intrigued about someone, the first time someone had me thinking and even though the lewd gifts you left me angered me to no end, it still left me curious as to what could come of it all.” He bit his lip as he looked to the floor. 

“Does that mean…what I think it means?” Izuna raised an eyebrow. He was hopeful. 

“Yes and no, you may have managed to flutter my spirit of inquiry but I think you do know that not only do I want a partner who keeps me invested but can satisfy me in _every_ area.” He hummed. 

Madara and Izuna didn’t respond but simply rushed at Tobirama, who had, even though he was an elite Sensor, did not expect the sudden movement of the two and was about to pitch up when each took to a side of him, encircling his arms in their own.  
“Well, we could show you just how well in-depth we are in _all_ areas, To-bi-ra-ma.” Madara purred softly into his right ear while Izuna was nuzzling the left side of Tobirama’s neck. “Won’t you let us show you, Tobi, we’ll be so good for you.” He traced his shoulder with his finger, letting it skate across his collarbone and then downward across his chest, lower and lower till it teased along edge of his waistband. 

Tobirama didn’t even think about it, in one fluid motion they were gone, and landed within the confines of his bedroom. 

The two Uchihas were expecting the instantaneous transport. Their feet planted firm on the ground as they released his arms. 

“So, which one of you gets on his knees first?” Tobirama smirked at them but was met with two hands on his chest as both brothers simultaneously shoved him roughly back onto the bed. 

Izuna was already stripping himself bare and before Tobirama could say anything as he took in the sight of a naked Izuna, hard member and all, he was muffled as Izuna scooted himself up the bed and sat right on Tobirama’s face. 

“Mmph!” Tobirama complained. 

“Quiet down, and use that tongue for something else huh, sweetheart?” Izuna tapped his cheek lightly as he wiggled his ass against Tobi’s mouth and enjoyed the tell tale sensation of his tongue pushing at his entrance. 

Madara swiftly yanked Tobirama’s pants off, his underwear dragged along with it as he threw the clothes behind him. Madara then took the time to strip, the articles of clothing shedding away as he kept his eyes settled on Tobirama’s cock. Izuna was faced towards Madara, enjoying the show as his Aniki got naked. 

Finally Madara, bare, climbed onto the bed and sat on Tobirama’s stomach, nice and cozy as he leaned forward and stole a chaste kiss from his brother before pulling back. “I think you should let Tobirama breathe for a bit.” He chuckled and Izuna let out a small sad whine of loss as he moved himself off the man’s face and settled himself on the left of Tobirama while Madara took the right.  
Tobirama was breathing rapidly trying to catch his breath. 

“Fuck- I didn’t expect everything to happen so fast.” He gasped and was then treated to another lovely sight as both brothers leaned across him, meeting in the middle for a deep kiss, Madara practically shoving his tongue down his little brother’s throat. 

Tobi groaned at the sight, it was filthy and he felt almost like he was intruding on something so private and intimate. He hadn’t ever seen the two kiss before, and damn was it doing a number on him. 

His dick twitched noticeably, precome leaking from the tip steadily. 

They finally broke their kiss, a trail of saliva connecting both their lips as they pulled away, some dripping onto Tobirama’s abdomen it was so sloppy. 

Izuna snaked his hand downwards and gripped Tobirama’s length, taking advantage of the slick that was coating his length. Tobi arched into the strokes, it’s been too long since another person’s hand was on his cock that he was surprised he hadn’t blown yet. Madara was watching every last expression that showed itself on Tobirama’s face, enraptured by the raw and vulnerable emotions he’d never have witnessed had it been under any other circumstance. 

“You’re truly beautiful, a work of art.” He hummed at the blossoming blush on Tobirama’s cheeks, a sweet sight to him. 

Tobirama huffed at him and shoved at Madara’s face in a show of defiance to his words. Madara chuckled and grabbed his hands and pinned them down as he leaned down and claimed his lips. He pulled back. 

“Now Senju, mind telling me if you got any of lube?” He quirked an eyebrow. 

Tobirama indicated to the side table right next to him and Madara simply leaned over and searched, and was pleasantly surprised to find the exact lube that they had gifted him and even the dildo. 

Izuna smiled brightly at the sight. He had changed positions a bit ago, from the standard stroking to laying half atop Tobirama, letting his member slip between his thighs and smushed it there, rubbing it between them, drawing moans from the man. 

“I thought you dumped those!” Izuna chuckled.  
“Well looks like someone was busy too.” Madara hummed as noticed the lube container was already less filled, and gave Tobirama a knowing look. 

“Oh shut up! Ah!” He gasped as Izuna tightened his hold on his member letting his thighs work smoothly. “Don’t be fussy Tobi. Now how about we get to the fun part?” He smiled as he removed himself, Madara backing up a bit, and together, they flipped a shocked Tobirama onto his stomach. 

Izuna already jumped back to him, spreading his cheeks and catching the lube as Madara tossed it. He poured a generous amount on Tobirama’s ass and started to work while Madara made himself comfortable, carding his hands through Tobi’s hair, stroking and tousling the silver strands that he had come to love for so long. He tugged at them lightly, Tobirama groaning with each rough grab he was given. 

Izuna was working his fingers into Tobirama, he was planning on going slower but he was so turned on at this point that any longer and it would be pure torture to wait. 

Even with his rushed demeanor, Izuna was still taking the time to search out Tobirama’s prostate, the Senju was busying himself with sucking and licking softly at Madara’s shaft as he was eager to get it in his mouth, to which Madara had no protest to his enthusiasm. 

While Madara shifted the Senju, pushing his member into his mouth and using him like a tight cock sock, his member already seeking refuge within the depths of his throat, drool pooling and trailing down the sides of Tobi’s mouth as he took every inch, muffled groans and wet sucking sounds echoing. 

Madara was pushing his head down flush to his crotch as he savored the wet heat enclosed around him, moaning loudly at how good it was.  
Izuna was loving the whole scene as he stretched Tobirama and dug, searching out that hot button and when Tobirama suddenly bucked forward, letting out a loud garbled noise, arching up and pushing his ass right into Izuna’s hand, he knew he hit the spot. 

He couldn’t take it any longer and within a few seconds he slicked up and pushed through the ring in one swift move, his cock seated deeply in Tobirama, punching at that very spot over and over while Madara had pulled the man from his cock, running the spit slicked shaft along his cheek, leaving quite a mess before slapping it against Tobirama’s face. 

moved his face into the pillow as he moaned and gasped into it, his fingers gripping the sheets as Izuna leaned over his back, his front now flushed to him as he started a pounding pace, skin on skin slapping as Izuna claimed his ass like no one’s business. 

Tobirama was crying out louder as Izuna was practically spanking him from the force of thrusts.  
Madara was soaking it up like a greedy sponge, already gripping his own cock, and jerking himself quickly to the sight, his finger curling over the tip and underside where most sensitive as he watched his baby brother impale the Senju like he was born to do it. 

Out of context and anyone had heard this from the other side of the door, they would think Tobirama was getting murdered, the loud cries and strangled groans as Izuna’s cock slid and boinked him in just the right way. 

Izuna pulled back and pulled Tobirama’s hips up while pushing on his lower back to keep his upper half down while his ass arched up against him, fucking him roughly. 

Izuna was working his hardest, not only to pleasure Tobirama and chase his own but to entertain and impress his Aniki. 

Ever since the two had started being intimate with each other that long time ago, Izuna always wanted to be good for him, pleasuring Madara whenever and however he could. Even though his Aniki would reassure him regularly of how amazing he was in bed, Izuna always thought he could do better, anything for his Aniki. 

“You’re doing so good, Izuna, Tobirama’s losing his mind.” Madara said softly as he moved to get up, slipping up behind Izuna and kissing at his brother’s neck. “Are you enjoying yourself? How does it feel to have a Senju wrapped around you? Is it as amazing as you fantasized?” He questioned him as he watched over his brother’s shoulder at how Tobirama was quivering from the pleasure of it all. 

“It’s even better.” Izuna breathed out as he reveled in the sensations. “Are _you_ enjoying yourself?” He asked Madara who hummed happily.  
“Of course! Why wouldn’t I enjoy the sight of my precious little brother bending over and fucking the most prude man to walk the planet, senseless until he can’t remember his own name.” Madara slid his fingers along Izuna’s hip, rubbing at that sensitive spot that always tickled him. 

Izuna jolted from the sudden feeling, scrambling for purchase as he was losing his balance. “Aniki…” he whined at how his brother was playing with him.  
“Am I distracting you, I’m sorry.” He chuckled as he removed his fingers and kissed his shoulder. 

Izuna thrusts became erratic but suddenly he was pulled back, his dick falling from Tobirama’s hole as Izuna looked up in confusion as Madara held him.  
“Sorry I can’t watch any longer, I want to play with you two, how about we give the pretty Senju boy a treat?” He started whispering in Izuna’s ear, the other grinning as he listened. 

Tobirama was panting into the sheets and as he felt the loss of fullness from him, he tempted a look back to figure out what was happening. His eyes connected with Madara’s seeing a glimpse of mischief there. He wasn’t sure if he should be excited or worried. 

But he kept his tongue, even though he was sure poking fun or insulting them in some way would not stop them from pleasuring him, but he didn’t want to dampen the mood so he waited patiently for what was next. 

Izuna and Madara smiled as they watched, “Looks like he won’t pitch a fuss about this.” Madara grinned before they both lunged at him for the second time that day, wrestling Tobirama between them. Izuna now laid on the bed on his back Tobirama flush against him front to front while Madara hovered over them. 

Tobirama huffed at the man as he eyed Izuna and felt the towering presence over the back of him, trying to convey that he was not intimidated by how they boxed him in with Madara’s arms placed on either side of him and Izuna smirking up at him.  
Izuna, impatient as always was already sticking his cock back inside Tobi’s pulsing heat, Tobirama gasped loudly while Madara leaned down and kisses along the man’s back, using his fingers that massaged Tobi’s balls then down to where Izuna’s cock was inserted. Madara’s dick was throbbing and leaking, clearly wanted to get a piece of the action as Madara rubbed the tip against Tobirama’s entrance and against Izuna’s cock. 

“Room for one more?” Tobirama heard him. 

“Wait what? Do you really think you can manage that, Uchiha?” Tobirama snarked between gasps. Madara accepted the challenge and was already starting to push against the opening. 

“You’re gonna take my cock and love it, pretty boy.” Madara growled as his cock shoved into Tobi along side Izuna with enough coercion of Madara’s hands. 

It was a very tight fit, thankfully Tobirama was well slicked enough to accommodate a good slide without too much friction. 

Madara tested it with a shallow thrust, both younger men beneath him made soft noises as the pleasure was transduced through both of them. Encouraged by the sounds, Madara increased his thrusts, Izuna staggering behind with his tiny thrusts he could manage through the intense pleasure. 

Izuna busied his hands flicking, pulling and twisting Tobirama’s pink nipples, the paler man whimpering.  
Madara was already so close, not expecting to be dangling on the edge of his orgasm so early but the sight below was gorgeous. He watched as Tobi’s ass swallowed their cocks, and gripping them so tight, it was almost suffocating. 

Madara smashed into Tobirama now, slapping hard.  
Tobi panted loudly, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he was taken from behind, his cock was trapped between Izuna and his own stomach. His cock rubbed between two sets of hardened abs and it was driving him wild enough to cause him to buck. “Fuck, please.” He was begging as his cock leaking and he was so close. 

Madara reached down and grabbed a handful of Tobi’s hair and yanked harshly, and that was enough, pushing the man over the edge, come shooting between him and Izuna, coating their bodies. 

His hole clenched during the orgasm, causing them to hiss as their dicks squeezed and pushed up against each other. Izuna cried as he was the first to go, coming before Madara with a shout, his come coating Tobirama’s insides while Madara’s cock felt the addition of the release. 

He gasped as he could feel the warm come of his little brother as he continued to fuck into Tobirama roughly, the other was gone long ago, mumbling incoherently into Izuna’s chest, the occasional moan escaping. 

Izuna laid there, watching Madara work into Tobirama, his chest flushed red and sweat glistened across his collarbone. 

“Aniki.” He whined. “Kiss me?” He pouted.  
Madara chuckled and happily obliged, leaning over and kissing his baby brother, who was getting really into the kiss, deepening and pulling on Madara’s hair, moaning into his mouth. Madara kept his pace going somewhat while leaned over.  
Tobirama was still face down on Izuna too tired to even move much but the sound of their wet kisses hyped him up. He groaned as he wiggled and rolled his hips, pushing into Madara with the final dribble of energy he had left, and bounced back on the cock. 

It wasn’t that much but enough for Madara as he let out a noise and sped up his thrusts rapidly, the bed shaking beneath them, Izuna whimpering into the kiss and nipping at Madara’s lip as his brother finally emptied into Tobirama. 

He softly pulled out, Tobi filled to the rim with his come, leaking out profusely as Madara rolled off and pulled the Senju so that he was sandwiched between them again but in a makeshift pile. 

As messy as they were, they still stayed where they were, too worn to do anything at that very moment. Tobirama was already out between them, the session completely wiped him and left him snoozing between the two Uchiha. 

and Izuna grinning down at the mess they made of the normally well-composed Senju, and exchanging a high five with each other, smirking in triumph. 

And as they laid there, Madara suddenly realized something. What did Tobirama do with the lingerie?” 


	4. Playing with Fire (NaruSasu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time before the pot finally boiled over.
> 
> Inspired by [Fire Drill - Melanie Martinez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJ91yqDDkGw)  
>  _"You pull the lever for fun, yell 'Fire' then you just run."_

Piercing screams and loud cries of young children blared throughout the village as they scattered about in different directions, some kids knocking into each other and scrambling over themselves as they tried to get away from a sight so horrific they were sure it would make them wet their beds for the entirety of their lives. One boy who had fallen over into the dirt after tripping over something, landing in a way that resulted in him spraining his ankle, cried loudly.

He tried his hardest to get up and away, even trying to crawl across the ground, before suddenly a large shadow casted over him, causing him to pale as he looked up. 

“What’s the matter, tough guy? You scared? You want your mommy?” The words were spat from the lips of none other than Naruto Uzumaki, but his voice was different, altered with a sinister tone, dripping with venom and curled with a sharp hiss. His eyes were wide, no longer the shimmering bright blue but as red as the blood that stained his hair and face, the pupils slit thin as one of a beast’s. His teeth were sharp fangs that protruded from his mouth, his blonde hair now wilder than usual as he seethed over the child, practically frothing by the mouth. 

“Well mommy’s not here!” He suddenly screamed in an even darker tone, his voice completely changing, Naruto’s voice vanished and was replaced by something that sounded so unholy, the young child cried out in complete terror. Red chakra flared out and cloaked him, so powerful that parts of his shirt and pants sleeves seemed to dissolve away under the turbulent strength of the foreign chakra. 

Naruto let out an ear-piercing scream before raising his right hand, which had now transformed from normal fingernails to razor sharp claws, ready to strike the young child down, but within a split second before his blow landed, there was a flash of blue and the child disappeared from in front of him, his hand striking the ground beneath him, sustaining enough force to create a crater of devastation that managed to collapse a few shops and nearby buildings.

With all of the shrieking children and the explosion of dust and brick from parts of infrastructure collapsing, it had alerted the village’s people, sirens blaring as people screamed at the sight of Naruto’s form. But he did not pay attention as he focused on the figure that stood on the nearby rooftop.

There was Sasuke Uchiha, holding the young boy as he stared Naruto down in silence. The savage, untamed red of Naruto’s eyes met the cold obsidian turned cut-throat red of Sasuke’s sharingan activation.

_(Flashback)_

Naruto was always the odd one out. Ever since he could remember, he was seen as an outcast. No one cared for him, and people always gave him icy stares whenever he trotted through the roads of the village, making him wondering what he could had done to deserve such treatment.

Adults shunned him and because of their behavior towards him, their children followed suit. 

They were cruel, unkind to him, and did awful things. He’s been attacked, thrown out of shops, and refused to even be allowed in certain parts of the village.

Then he started the Academy soon after. He was excited and thrilled because he knew it would be his first step to becoming Hokage and showing everyone that he mattered, they would have no choice but to acknowledge his existence.

But compared to many other students, his skills were subpar at best. Especially to one Sasuke Uchiha, the top student, and next to him, Naruto looked like a bumbling idiot who didn’t know up from down. 

He hated how everyone seemed to throw themselves at him, and how everyone thought he was so cool. It irritated Naruto deeply.

So, it was his next goal, take Sasuke down, and everyone would look to him as the superior one. 

So, everyday after classes, he’d go into the training areas and practice his shuriken and kunai skills on a few targets. He’d practice for hours, not stopping till almost nightfall and he was exhausted down to his bones.

But regardless of how much time and effort he put in, he was never as good as Sasuke, his aim was never as precise, he was never as quick, not as graceful and it depressed him.

As time went on, they started to include sparring in the regular training sessions with students. Naruto outwardly demanding that Iruka put him up against Sasuke. Iruka knew that Naruto would not stand a chance but admired the kid’s spirit and allowed it.

As both Naruto and Sasuke stepped into the sparring circle, the girls cheering loudly for Sasuke to kick Naruto’s butt, Naruto glared him down. Sasuke gave him a bored look, “Can we get this over with? Only will take a minute anyways.” He sighed.

“Yeah because I’m gonna beat you into the dust! Now quick yapping and get ready!” Naruto growled and quickly charged to Sasuke but the boy easily dodged him, moving to the side and quickly elbowing Naruto in his back, causing the blonde to tumble forward into the dirt, face first and sputtering. All the kids laughing.

Before Naruto could recover, Sasuke quickly got on top of him, sitting on Naruto’s lower back, facing toward Naruto’s upper half as he grabbed Naruto’s arms and pulled them back behind Naruto enough to be painful, while using one of his feet and placing it on top of Naruto’s head, pushing down so his face was down in the dirt.

“Do you give up, or are you gonna keep squirming like a pathetic worm?” He huffed as Naruto struggled beneath him.

Since Naruto was too stubborn to admit defeat, they remained that way for a few more moments as he tried to get from under Sasuke, to no avail. Iruka eventually calling the match and deeming Sasuke the winner, the girls shrieking in joy as Sasuke got up simply. 

“What a joke. Do you really think you could match me? Come find me when you could hold your own for once.” He huffed as he walked away from Naruto, leaving the boy still laying in the dirt, kids pointing and laughing at his embarrassing state.

-

Naruto became more fed up. He just couldn’t win. No matter how hard he tried and the amount of time he spent every day, he felt like he would never be come close to beating his rival.

He felt defeated, and the comments of his classmates didn’t help. They mocked him constantly, telling him just how worthless he was and it drove him mad. He hated coming to the Academy now, he couldn’t bear sitting in those classes, not understanding a lick of what his teacher was saying and be subjected to the jeers of everyone around him.

At some point, he stopped going all together. Either hiding out from Iruka-sensei, who sometimes made it his duty to go looking for him. Or pulling pranks around the village because hey, they deserved it, and he couldn’t deny that he preferred the village yelling at him than having them ignore him.

It was a long, bitter journey for him. His loneliness, torment and belief that he’ll never be able to even manage to graduate the academy was unbearable. 

Many nights he cried himself to sleep and other times, he would lay awake and watch the moon through his window, insomnia like a vice around him as he was subjected by the dark shadows that cast over him in the cold, lonely apartment.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get worse, graduation exams rolled around and as twice before, he failed because he couldn’t hold a decent transformation. He felt so shattered as he heard Iruka tell Mizuki how every other student managed the jutsu with no issue, and Sasuke being the top student, showing performance above the rest by producing several clones.

Naruto grit his teeth and held back the rising despair as he heard. Not even wanting to deal with it anymore, he broke off and leaped out of the classroom from the nearby window, deaf to Iruka’s cries behind him.

He hid the rest of the day, finding company in only his sadness. 

As the sun sank below the horizon, Naruto was greeted by Mizuki who confided in Naruto the only way that Iruka would graduate him. Naruto, naïve, desperate and determined, listened intently and before time, he managed to get a hold of the Scroll of Sealing. 

He ran off into the deep, dense forests, and went into seclusion as he scanned through the scroll. 

After a few hours of painstaking, exhaustive training and working with what he had. He was drained and barely had any time to reorientate himself before Iruka landed in front of him, startling the boy into a scream. And after whacking Naruto upside his head and chastising him for his ignorance , Naruto managed to explained the helpful advice that Mizuki gave him to help him finally pass the exam.

To say the least, it became a chaotic mess quickly, with Mizuki showing up and revealing many secrets that were supposed to stay buried and Naruto’s eyes opened with horrible realization.

Regardless of what Mizuki tried to put in Naruto’s head, even though his heart was breaking now and he felt betrayed. Naruto taking his ass down so fast, Iruka’s head spinned at the sight.

Naruto didn’t even care about graduating at that point, he was more invested in saving his sensei, one of the very few people to even had notice and cared for him. And that was what made it more sweet when Iruka had congratulated him after bestowing his headband upon Naruto’s forehead.

He had to touch it to make sure it was real, if this was real, he never would have thought that Iruka would give him this honor merely because he was just trying to stop Mizuki. 

Since that day, Naruto had been in such high spirits, nothing could have brought him down, _nothing_. Well except finding out that he was lumped onto the same team as Sasuke, of all the people!

He hated it enough having to deal with Sasuke in the academy but to have him on the same team as he started his ninja career, _torture_!

And as they became a squad that went on missions, Naruto would show his capability and skill and even though it was much better than when he was in the academy, no one cared, Sasuke was always the one being praised by either Sakura, Kakashi or the entire fucking village. He just felt like a shadow. 

He tried to shrug it off, to stand proud and walk with purpose and belonging. Even if Sasuke was the golden boy around here, Naruto knew that within time they would be equal, if not him being superior.

The adults and children alike still looked on him with disdain, saying that he didn’t deserve to wear the symbol of the leaf, the young children and teenagers constantly tormented him, following him and cornering him, subjecting him to their piercing words that hurt much worse than any weapon could do upon his person.

Some days in passing or while he was relaxing under a tree with his lunch, Sasuke would see it. See how people treated Naruto like he was nothing but a mere smudge of disgrace that roam the streets of their village. 

The fights the kid would get into with other genin or pre-genin were sometimes brutal. Sasuke never did anything though. But he could understand where Naruto was coming from. To feel alone and neglected, to feel like no one hears you, that you’re simply screaming into the void, your words disappearing into white noise. He understood it very well. But it got to the point where he closed himself off, since no one really care about how he felt, everything was so superficial, they adored him, yes. His genius, his prowess and the unique and impressive air he held just for being an Uchiha. But regardless of that status, he was left behind in the dust, no care, just alone in his thoughts and nightmares of his clan’s slaughter that still plagued him.

However, Naruto handled things differently. He wasn’t a closed off type, if anything, he was the the-pot-runs-over type, he never shut up, and he was hot-headed and untamed. With a wild spirit and temper that Naruto carried like a cold and the way people poked and prodded at him, it was only a matter of time before the dam broke and all hell broke loose.  
 _(Present day)_

Man, sometimes he hated being right. For he was right about all hell coming undone as he stared Naruto down, the boy possessed as he was cloaked from head to toe in red chakra that bubbled and sizzled like acid, it was so toxic. 

“What’s wrong? Why don’t you make a move already?” Naruto screamed, the bizarre sound startled Sasuke, not excepting him to sound that way.

“Why don’t you come down here and fight me like a man! You coward!” He hissed as he got down on all fours, giving Sasuke a death glare, as he snarled loudly.

Sasuke watched him, analyzed him. He needed to figure out the best strategy on how to get Naruto down or at least keep him occupied till there was backup, he wasn’t sure if he could handle him in this state. 

Naruto’s hands dug into the ground and without much effort the ground cracked and crumbled beneath his fingers as if it were sand instead of concrete. 

“Fine! If you don’t come down here, then I’ll just come to you!” He screamed and launched with a speed that Sasuke barely had a window to evade it as he leaped away, depositing the young boy he had in his grasp to the nearest safe location, letting someone take the boy as people still rushed in screaming fits as they got out of there as quickly as possible.

Naruto huffed and puffed, “Stop running away and fight!” Naruto screamed and lunged yet again, Sasuke only dodging him at every jump. He was glad that Naruto’s attention was all shifted to him now instead of the village. At least he didn’t have to deal with his friend mauling people to shreds.

“Naruto…listen to me! You have to stop, you idiot!” He yelled. “What are you trying to accomplish, destroying everything and hurting innocent people isn’t any kind of answer!” He tried but it was obvious his words did nothing.

“Innocent?! Don’t make me laugh! They’re all guilty! They shunned me and ignored me all my life! The ones who didn’t outwardly hurt and ridicule me just would stand by and let it happen! Why should I have mercy on them when they never showed me an ounce of kindness?!” Naruto growled. His voice continued to morph with every word, some points it would sound just like Naruto, or it would be as if someone else were speaking, sometimes their voices overlapping. The chakra around him flared wildly so much that it transformed itself, morphing and growing as tail-like appendages of chakra started to sprout from it.

Sasuke’s eyes widened as he could feel the swift change in the atmosphere around him, becoming thick, suffocating and ominous. _What was he?_

“Now how about you get outta my way!” Naruto screamed directly at him, his voice alone carrying so much power, it was like a strong wind that could knock Sasuke to the ground.

But not backing down, determined to see this to the end, Sasuke brandished his kunai and held it up in a defensive stance, “Not a chance, dobe.”

Naruto couldn’t take it anymore, no more standing around and talking. He took off, charging right at the other, his arm dragging behind him, but stilled ready to strike as he leapt up into the air and came down with such speed he knew Sasuke wouldn’t have it in him to dodge in time. “You stay in my way then I’ll just have to kill you! You can’t stop me with that stupid kunai and you know it!” He screamed as Sasuke started running towards him with his kunai at ready, only a few feet before they would collide.

_(Flashback)_

“Ahh!” Naruto screamed as he fell back, his kunai flying from his grip, landing far away from him and onto the forest floor as he gripped his hand where it had been sliced, whimpering from the pain.

“Hn! You’re still no match for me, you can’t even beat me with simple kunai, you’re still just as much of loser as you were in the academy.” Sasuke scoffed as he looked down at his teammate. “I don’t even know why you still try, when it’s obvious you’ll never be in my league, dobe.” He was putting his kunai away and turned his back to Naruto, ready to walk away but stopped as he heard the mumbles.

“I’m sick of it!” Naruto huffed as he gathered himself to his feet, Sasuke turned to see him up and noticed that his wound had already stopped bleeding. 

“Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, what’s the big deal huh?! What makes you so special! You walk around here like you’re some big shot and of course everyone dotes and praises you for it.” Naruto grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

“Jealous much?” Sasuke gave him a smirk which just stirred Naruto up more.

“As if! But I’m tired of your attitude! I’ve tried to do what Kakashi Sensei says and work with you but you’re always jumping in and hogging all the glory at the end of the day and I’m tired of it! Mark my words, I will defeat you, Sasuke! And we’ll see whose the pathetic loser.” He huffed.

Sasuke didn’t show it but he felt something. Was it worry? No. But he couldn’t ignore the feeling of motivation and determination. As he looked into Naruto’s eyes, his bright blues ignited by the fire that lit from the inside out, that drove this kid to keep getting up even when he’s been thrown down countless times. Naruto was persistent and Sasuke just knew that in time, he could become quite the match, maybe even more.

But being the guy he was, he was not about to praise him for it. But he wasn’t below poking at the fire. “You’re all talk Naruto, you may have been doing better in missions lately, but don’t let it get to your head, I can still take you down easily. Shall I make you eat dirt like I’ve done countless times in the academy?” Sasuke smiled small.

Naruto turned red as he fumed, “Just you wait! I’ll hand your ass to you in front of the whole village, then we’ll see whose eating dirt! Hmph!” Naruto crossed his arms and fixed him with a glare.

_(Present Day)_

Sasuke, in the last second, went under Naruto, knowing he couldn’t take him head on like that, it would be suicide.

Naruto simply landed behind him, looking over his shoulder, “What’s the matter? Don’t tell me you’re too scared to fight me.” He chuckled darkly as he turned around fully, down on all fours.

Sasuke watched him, even with his Sharingan activated, Naruto was still extremely fast and it was rather difficult to keep up. He had to figure out something soon or Naruto just might make true in the promise of handing his ass to him.

“So is that all you’re gonna do? Stand there? Where’s the Sasuke that had no issue pushing me to the floor, beating me in every last spar since we’ve known each other? I guess things change when you’re staring death in the face.” He hissed. 

Sasuke was honestly tired of his words, he knew that parts of Naruto were there but he was taken over by whatever this was that was possessing him. 

“Ah! Shut up! How about you get your head out of your ass for a second and listen to me! Get a hold of your damn self before when that is that is controlling you completely takes over and you-“

“Level this entire village! Just imagine how sweet it would be! I can take you down along with all those whose forsaken me! Why do you care so much about this damn village anyways! It’s not like you have anyone left here to care about, all those who you’ve ever had dear to you are gone!” He grinned and Sasuke winced, it was still such a sore spot for him.

“Hah, Uchiha, how the mighty have fallen. If only I could have been there to watch it!” He grinned menacingly. “Front row seats to the best bloodshed in town!” Naruto’s voice morphed more, more venom, an even darker edge as his teeth grew more gnarly, his hair shaggier than before and his eyes pierced Sasuke’s very core.

Sasuke was getting so riled up by his words, even though what was being spoken was not necessarily coming from Naruto. But even so, it didn’t worsen the sting, the hatred that was now bubbling up as he was reminded of that fated day. His family, his clan…the amount of blood and horror he had witnessed…Sasuke gripped his chest right over his heart as he tried to compose himself.

“Oh it seems I’ve struck a nerve. What’s wrong tough guy? You’re not gonna cry are ya? Are you gonna run off to mommy? Oh wait that’s right…you can’t. Cause she’s dead.” He snickered.

“SHUT UP WILL YOU!” Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs. He got into a wide stance, his hand between him and to the ground as he focused his chakra and within a few minutes, lightning began whizzing through the air in his palm, cracking widely as the glow was magnificent, radiating off his hand and onto him, the white blue shining off in contrast against the Sharingan red. He looked to Naruto. “You want to try saying that again?” He challenged.

Naruto eyed him, but wasn’t moved in the slightest. “Cute trick. Cant say I’m impressed though. What do you think you could even manage to do with that?” 

Sasuke didn’t listen, he knew he had to take him down or at least slow him down until someone can come along and stop this. He didn’t waste another second, he started charging right for Naruto, the other not even trying to make a move to dodge. Like he wanted to get hit.

As much as Sasuke hated this, it was his only choice. He wasn’t really that broken up about the idea of the village being destroyed, yes of course it would be terribly tragic, the huge loss of life but it wasn’t like he cherished the place anymore, it was no longer a home to him after what happened with his clan. But he knew if he stood by and let Naruto do this, it would be the end of him, Naruto wouldn’t be the same anymore and he would lose the one true friend he’d ever had.

As he ran towards him with increasing speed, Sasuke thought maybe Naruto was convinced that Sasuke would chicken out and pull away. But he wasn’t, he was going to see it through to the end. 

“Narutooooo!” He screamed as his chidori flashed and he struck Naruto right through the heart, his blow going clean through, exiting through his back. Blood gushed.

_(Flashback)_

“Looks it’s that boy again.” Sasuke could hear the women whispering, he turned looking and seeing Naruto, the small boy walking down the path in opposite of his direction. 

“I honestly don’t know why the Hokage allows him in this village, especially after all that’s happened. It’s disgraceful and not to mention painful looking at him. After all he’s the boy who-“ 

“Shhh! We’re not to speak of that! Don’t you remember?” The other woman hushed her as they left to attend to their own matters. Sasuke watched Naruto still, he was so tiny, what could he have done that people would even say such things? _The boy who what?_

He didn’t understand what it was. What was it that made people despise Naruto? Nevertheless, even if he had done something, no one deserved that kind of treatment.

Sometimes he would watch Naruto, he himself not having anyone else in his life, knew how it was to walk these roads alone, feeling like you were drifting through, no real purpose anymore, but that’s what had driven him to seek out revenge on his older brother. Because not only was he trying to avenge his clan, but having a goal to set all the energy in, was a big enough distraction that for some moments, he didn’t have to think about how lonely he was.

Maybe that’s one reason Naruto was the way he was, always spouting about being Hokage one day. Not only using it as a way for those around him to notice him and acknowledge him for his greatness but to have a goal plastered so steadfast in his mind that he used it as a crutch to escape the loneliness. He didn’t have to think about being by himself when he was focused on learning new techniques, trying to build up his skills to get where he needed to be.

They were two peas in a pod. One in the same and it was enough. Even when they were nothing but aggressive to each other, they both knew that they can find solace in their rivalry and goals. Comfort in conflict, and a friend in a foe.

_(Present Day)_

Sasuke was stock still, his hand still within Naruto’s chest, blood had splattered onto his left cheek as he looked up at the other. The surrounding red chakra had been penetrated by his hand, now wrapping along it and Sasuke could feel how horrible it was, the chakra carried such pain, agony and a sharp edge, it was almost enough to make him want to retreat. 

But he kept his ground and he stared into Naruto’s eyes, a trail of blood poured from the right corner of Naruto’s mouth, coughing some blood up and as cruel as it had seemed for Sasuke to smile at that, in reality it was a good sign for him. A chance at getting him down but that smile soon faded as Naruto threw on a grin.

His hand reached up and gripped the outstretched arm that was now sunken into his chest. Naruto squeezed and yanked Sasuke out, lifting him away as he squeezed his arm harshly before throwing him.

Sasuke gasped as he was thrown but quickly gathered his footing, barely, as he landed a good ways from Naruto.

He looked up, his face contorted into pure shock as he noticed the gaping hole that he had left in Naruto’s chest was rapidly closing. He blinked rapidly wondering if what he was seeing was right. 

“You really think you could have stopped me with that?! Please, you should be thankful I didn’t snap that arm like a twig. Now I’m just mad. It’s time to finish this.” He hissed as he quickly leapt for Sasuke. The other boy didn’t know what to do at this point, if Naruto did have some kind of healing power, how was he supposed to do any lasting damage to incapacitate him?

Sasuke leaped away before Naruto could get him with those gnarly claws, he was hopping from roof to roof of whatever buildings weren’t already collapsed. 

“You’re such a coward Sasuke! Turn around and fight, stop running away!” He chased him relentlessly, it seemed at this point, Sasuke had become the main objective rather than a hindrance to his true goal. 

Running was his best option, he knew he couldn’t face up against Naruto like this, he was becoming stronger by the minute and he had know idea how much time he had left before he would tire to the point that he would be at the blonde’s mercy.

Sasuke leaped tiredly yet again, chancing a peek over his shoulder to see Naruto gaining on him, he wasn’t even breaking a sweat, gliding through the air with an intense and terrifying speed.

He took the risk, throwing a handful of kunai in Naruto’s direction and without much effort he knocked them away except for one that he caught between his teeth, biting down, the metal bending under the pressure with ease until it snapped and broke apart. “Sasuke!” He kept yelling.

Sasuke couldn’t keep going at this point, stumbling onto the nearest roof and before he could even move another inch, Naruto was right on top of him, boxing him in and drooling over him. “Now I’ve got you.”

_(Flashback)_

“Sasuke.” 

“Naruto.”

“…” 

“Will you get off already?!” Sasuke shoved the blonde from off the top of him, the boy making an “oomf” sound as he fell over. The two had been sparring for well over an hour now, guided by Kakashi.

Naruto had been getting the upper hand lately, his ninjutsu and taijutsu were making quite a head way and the stamina he had was insane, Sasuke had never been so worn out in his entirety of thirteen years. His tiredness leading to more mistakes and the eventual predicament of being under the annoying blonde.

“Heh- you’re just pissed cause I beat you!” Naruto gloated as he sat up, Sasuke doing the same.

“Don’t flatter yourself, just because you’re some hyperactive freak doesn’t mean you’re automatically better than me.” He huffed. Naruto watched him for a moment, the silence stretching out between them before he was suddenly tackling Sasuke to the ground and sitting on top of him.

Kakashi at some point had wandered off, still engrossed in his novel as usual, uttering a good job and that that was all for the day, and that they should try not to kill each other, before he disappeared leaving the two fumbling around with each other.

“Get off me!” Sasuke demanded, he was still exhausted and was irritated by the fact that Naruto looked energized and refreshed after only five minutes.

Naruto giggled as he grabbed Sasuke’s wrists and pinned them above his head easily. “Now I’ve got you.” He whispered with a smirk, Sasuke wiggling beneath him.

“Quit it already, you dobe! You’ve made your point already, don’t make things worse for yourself. Once I get out of this, I’m kicking your ass all over this training field, you got that!” Sasuke barked at him but Naruto hummed.

“Hmmm, you know maybe if you tried being nice about it, I’d consider letting you go.” He smiled sweetly and batted his eyes at the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared daggers. “Let me go and I’ll promise not to give you a slow, painful death. How’s that for nice?” 

Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head but relented, releasing him. Sasuke huffed as he dusted off his pants when he stood. “Do that again and you won’t like what happens.” Sasuke threatened. 

“Is that a threat or promise?” Naruto teased as he stood, folding his hands behind his head and grinning widely. Sasuke hated how warm that made him feel.

“Come on!” Naruto bellowed suddenly as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders and tugged him closer. “How about we go get some ramen, huh? My treat but next time you’re paying because I’m pretty sure you’ll lose again.” Naruto chuckled and Sasuke had half a mind to punch the idiot but again, the warm fuzzy feeling attacked him as they made their way into town.

_(Present Day)_

“Any last words before I rip you to pieces?” Naruto growled. Sasuke was looking at him, but not really seeing him because in reality, this wasn’t Naruto to him. Those bloodthirsty red eyes were so dark, and terrifying compared to the warm, bright and inviting blue eyes he was used to seeing. 

He didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t try to fight, he stayed still as he watched the monster above him. Now he understood why the people of the village despised Naruto so greatly. This beast, simmering just below the surface, with an air and hunger for pain and suffering. He shuddered at it.

But the strange thing was. It didn’t scare him the way he thought it would. Even if he had known from the very beginning that Naruto had something so sinister inside, it wouldn’t have turned him away. Because he knew it wasn’t the Naruto he’s known all these years. 

“I know you’re in there Naruto, please, just listen to me, damnit!” He reached up and grabbed Naruto’s collar with all the strength he could muster.

“I’m sorry that I haven’t been there for you, like I should have been. All these people of the village, how they look down at you, how their eyes show nothing but contempt for you. You shouldn’t have had to deal with that alone. I should have done more, but instead all I did was treat you like crap whenever I could. Making you feel even more insignificant than ever.” 

Sasuke had spoke his heart and he could swear thought he saw something flicker across Naruto’s face, maybe he could hear his words through the static of this beastly form after all.

But as quick as it showed, it vanished even faster, and left Naruto baring his teeth more, his eyes glowing a fiercer red than before. “Why don’t you shut your stupid mouth for once?! Nothing you say will change anything, you’ve gone soft, you’re nothing to me don’t you know that? Do you really think I care what you say or think of me!” He growled over him.

Sasuke let out a shaky breath as Naruto’s hand closed over the one he had on his collar. “It’s time I shut you up once and for all.” He pushed Sasuke’s hand away from him, holding it down and used the rest of his body weight to subdue Sasuke as he raised his hand, this time Sasuke noticed Naruto had drawn all the chakra to his palm swirling into a mass that shaped in a ball of glowing blue chakra. He’d seen it a few times before and knew the damage it could do and he was sure it would double considering how strong he was in this form.

Sasuke watched and suddenly it seemed like everything moved in slow motion, knowing this was the moment. But Sasuke didn’t have it in his to fight back. This was the most pathetic fight he’d ever put up.

Going into it, he was totally unprepared as it was but now he was really facing it, and maybe he deserved it. It was his fault, maybe if he said something, had spoke up about how others treated his friend maybe they would have backed off, it wouldn’t have gone this far to turn Naruto like this.

He closed his eyes, not even able to face his own death. Naruto was gone, he couldn’t even get through to him. He couldn’t let the last thing he ever saw be this, enrapturing himself in the comfort and uncertainty that the darkness brought for him.

It was silent and sudden, a quick rush of breeze above him came first. Naruto started screaming and it caused Sasuke to force his eyes open and saw Naruto falling off him, screams pouring from him as the red chakra started to ebb away. 

Sasuke blinked wildly as he tried to lean up to see what was happening. A large group of jōnin had now arrived, some breaking off to deal with the stray villagers who were still wandering around in the fray and others subduing Naruto, a few of them he recognized as the senseis of the rookie teams, they were surrounding Naruto who was now settling down, Sasuke noticed there was a paper strewn across Naruto’s forehead, that had some sort of seal he didn’t recognize. As he tried to get a better look, Naruto had already fallen unconscious, Kakashi stepping in the pick up the small boy.

Sasuke was trying to move more but gasped and groaned as he really felt the wave of exhaustion over him. His Sharingan deactivated then, his chakra reserves were drained and he was starting to feel the effects, the edges of vision blurring and the sounds surrounding him falling into muffles as he noticed figures standing over him before everything went black.

—

Sasuke slowly came to, his eyes trying to adjust to the lighting as he slowly sat up, noticing he was in the hospital. He groaned as he rubbed at his eyes and looked around. His eyes widened as they landed on the bed next to him, where Naruto laid, bandaged along his arms and chest. 

As if Naruto knew he was awake and watching, he began to stir. 

“Argh, why is it so bright?” Naruto grumbled as he started fully awakening. Naruto didn’t register Sasuke’s presence until he was sitting up suddenly and looking around, trying to figure out where he was when he finally turned to see Sasuke looking back at him.

“What the-! What happened!” He suddenly shrieked as he tossed back the covers and leapt up. Sasuke huffed at Naruto’s ability to recover so quickly, he swore the kid could get crushed under a building and still manage to come prancing out with barely a stagger. 

Sasuke watched him before letting out a small scoff, “You don’t remember? You went crazy and wrecked half the village.” He huffed.

“What?! I don’t remember any of that happening?!” Naruto started panicking, “Last thing I could remember were some kids who wouldn’t stop bugging me but after that every thing went black.”

“Well you lost your mind, I guess what ever happened between you and those kids must have struck a chord and now we’re here. They had a whole division of jōnin retrieve after they managed to get you down, you went crazy, like a wild animal, sharp teeth, claws and everything. What was that?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto stiffened as he realized what Sasuke meant. From the little he knew of the demon fox from Jiraiya, he knew if driven to such distress, there was the possibility of him losing some control and going in kyuubi mode, but he’s never blacked out to the point where he had zero recollection of events.

“Uh…” Naruto bit his lip, his hands clutching the bed sheets. He couldn’t believe it. He could have killed someone. “It’s a long story…I can’t…” His eyes started to well up with tears. 

It could have been so much worse, hell, they were lying in a hospital bed, Sasuke was worn and exhausted and bandaged all over. He felt terribly guilty.

“I’m sorry Sasuke, I really am. I don’t know what happened really, everything just happened so fast and it was just dark, I think I remember hearing your voice but it was so far away, I couldn’t do anything…” Naruto couldn’t even look at Sasuke.

He watched Naruto, he had nothing to say, all he knew was that Naruto needed him. Needed the comfort.

“Naruto don’t beat yourself up about it, it isn’t your fault, it was only a matter of time before this happened. A person can only take so much, and you’d think I’d be surprised, but I’m not.”

Naruto looked up at that.

“You know Naruto, we’ve known each other since the academy. And most of our interactions up to this point have been of fighting, messing around or getting under each other’s skin at every chance we got. But of all those times I’ve bragged about being better than you, to tell you the truth…” he looked at the sheets.

“I was jealous of you.” Sasuke finally spoke.

“Huh, what for?” Naruto gave him a confused look, his eyes widened, at this point he thought Sasuke was still so exhausted and out of it that he was talking non sense.

“I’ve watched you for a long time Naruto, I’ve noticed how others have treated you, the rejection, shunned and forgotten about. You were alone, just like me. Yet we both dealt with it in our own ways. You were so optimistic about everything, regardless of how others acted towards you, you kept such a kind spirit and smile on your face.” Sasuke spoke, Naruto was silent as he listened to his friend.

“You always followed your heart and never gave up, you always had hope. I’ve never been optimistic, not since I lost everyone. I’ve closed off myself from everyone, because no one understood how I felt, and I never let them in to do just that. But you accepted everyone into your life with no problem, I wished I could be that trusting.”

Sasuke finished, letting the last of his words go and it just lingered in the silence as Naruto processed what was said. The blonde watched Sasuke still, the corners of his mouth were turned down but after a few moments they quirked up.

“All this time you wanted to be like me, when I was busy trying to be like you.” Naruto chuckled softly at Sasuke’s shocked expression.

“What, are you really that surprised? I’ve spent most of my life trying to catch up to you. I trained everyday, things that took me weeks to learn you already mastered in a couple days. I was so exhausted and fed up with myself. You became one of my goals, to be you and to have what you did.” 

Sasuke chuckled to himself as he turned to look out the window. “There’s only one advantage to being me, Naruto. Something that unfortunately you could never have.” Sasuke spoke softly.

Naruto frowned, “What’s that?” 

He turned to him, looking into Naruto’s bright blues that he had missed dearly. “Having you as my friend.” He smiled small as the sun poured into their room, shining on them.

_20 years later_

Naruto stared out his bedroom window, whilst sat at his desk, a scroll he had been reading sprawled open on it but he long had abandoned it for the thoughts and memories swarming in his head. 

It was one of those very rare days he had off, when he had no urgent Hokage duties and he could spend the day doing what he’d like. He was thinking back to that day in the hospital where he and Sasuke had practically bared their souls to each other. It was such a strange time, after spending years butting heads, for Sasuke especially, to tell Naruto how he truly felt was eye-opening for the blonde.

It was a wild ride from then on. Things had changed, but not in a bad way. They grew even closer than before and before either of them knew it, something more than friendship grew between them. Of course they still had that deep-seated rivalry that had been ingrained in them from the get go, it sometimes pouring into the bedroom.

He sighed as he daydreamed, thinking back to first dates, awkward kisses and the hurried quickies they fumbled out in between breaks on missions.

Things flourished and in time, they were married, and some time after Naruto was appointed Hokage. 

Even after all that had happened since the day he had almost brought destruction on the leaf, things had settled and gone back to normal with time, and the guilt that had been bearing down on Naruto had slowly eased away with the help of Sasuke.

Naruto grinned to himself as he was deep in thought. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings at the time, almost pitching up when he felt hands resting on his shoulders.

Naruto quickly calmed down though as he felt the familiar warmth that he had grown to associate with his husband.

Sasuke leaned down, his face nuzzling Naruto’s neck. “Daydreaming again?” He asked, Naruto let out a soft chuckle.

“Guilty.” The blonde said as he enjoyed the closeness before Sasuke pulled away, Naruto pushing away from the desk to stand up, his cape trailing behind him. 

Even though it was his day off, and he was wearing a worn lounge pants and an orange short sleeved shirt to lay around the house in, he was also wearing his Hokage cape, which he had the tendency to wear about the house some days, and to which Sasuke had no complaint.

Sasuke eyed his husband. “It’s been a rather boring day, hasn’t it?” He huffed. “Not much to do, my students are off on missions and everyone else is either handling some important matters or are off on missions themselves.” 

“That’s right, looks like we’re on our own here.” Naruto smiled and held Sasuke against him.

Sasuke grinned, “And I know just how to pass the time.” 

“How- ack!” Naruto yelped as Sasuke was suddenly tugging him down onto the bed with him, by the front of his shirt. Naruto fell onto him, their lips smashing against each other in a heated and sloppy kiss.

Sasuke’s other hand sliding up and under Naruto’s cape to grab a handful of the blonde’s firm ass. Naruto whining into his mouth.

After what seemed like forever, they broke apart, both panting for air as their eyes met each other. 

“Wasn’t expecting you to get so rough, but I’m not complaining.” Naruto licked his lips as he was about to stand up to start stripping.

Sasuke sat up, already pulling his shirt off, “Keep on the cape.” He demanded and Naruto’s eyebrows shot up. 

Naruto smirked as he came to realize a new kink of Sasuke’s and was more than obliged to help him explore it. 

Sasuke was already naked at that point, his member hard and leaking between his legs, the tip glistening with the amount of precome that sat on it. Naruto was finished as well, but naked except for his long flowing cloak that hung across his shoulders. Sasuke just eyed him for a few moments before pulling Naruto in for another heated kiss. Naruto reached between them, his hand teasing at Sasuke’s tip, and sinking down, curling his fingers around his member as he stroked it slowly. 

Sasuke broke apart finally, humming softly, “How about we do it like that time on the training field after sparring? Bent over for the whole world to see while I pounded you to the point you were begging for mercy.” Sasuke smirked.

Naruto was blushing faintly but snapped back regardless, “Heh, I only let you do that because I felt sorry for you after I kicked your ass. Don’t take it personally though Sasuke, it’s hard to keep up with me now, looks like the shoe’s on the other foot.” Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

“You and I both know I hold back a lot when we’re sparring, and I make up for it by bending you over any chance that presents itself.” Sasuke huffed. 

“Well, who cares because today,” he shoved Sasuke back onto the bed, letting out a grunt as his back met mattress. “I’m gonna be on top, granted that I’m gonna ride you, till you’re nothing but a quivering puddle.” Naruto smiled as he dragged a finger along Sasuke’s inner thigh, managing to pull a shiver from the man.

“Now, be a good boy while I get ready.” Naruto hummed at him as he moved away to grab one of their many bottles of lube they kept around. Naruto decided on their butterscotch flavored one which they hadn’t used in a bit, moving back to Sasuke, cheekily pouring some across his lower abdomen and smearing a good amount of the lube along his shaft, Sasuke gasping at the sudden cold liquid being dripped over him.

“Too cold!” Sasuke grumped as he lightly kicked at Naruto. Naruto hummed, leaning down and licking at the lube that was painted across Sasuke’s abs, the man above him now settling down, soft purrs falling from his lips.

Naruto licked and sucked at Sasuke’s abdomen while having already coated his own fingers, circling and teasing his entrance, pushing one finger in and slowly added new ones as he stretched himself.

“Hnngh, Naruto…” Sasuke was panting, Naruto alternating between sucking at his abdomen and giving his cock soft kitten like licks.

Naruto finally pulled back, quickly hopping up over Sasuke, knees spread on either side of Sasuke’s hips. Sasuke eyed his husband hungrily, maybe he should let Naruto top more often.

Naruto was already grabbing at Sasuke’s cock, lining himself up and sinking onto it slowly, taking his time as he inched down until he was flush against Sasuke, rocking on it, soft whines as the blonde was filled up.

“Fuck.” Sasuke was already squirming at the warm heat around him, Naruto already seemed to be adjusted as he was raising himself up then sinking back down as he started a rhythm. Sasuke bit at his lip as he reached out, sliding a hand along the expanse of Naruto’s tanned chest. Naruto was already a heavy shade of red as he exerted himself on Sasuke’s dick, moaning and arching his back. 

“How’s that? Enjoying the view?” Naruto panted as he rode him harder now, his cape laying behind him, draped to his back as sweat accumulated, gluing the fabric to him.

Sasuke was speechless, just watching his husband ride him, he reached out tentatively, snagging the tail of the cape and yanking it. He enjoyed the look of Naruto wearing nothing but his cape, honestly the most erotic sight for some reason, maybe it wasn’t even cape but the man that wore it, that carried such an air of authority.

Sasuke slid his hands up into Naruto’s hips as he moved up and down, faster, harder and sloppier, sweat dripped and it was a thick air that only hot hard fucking could bring about. Sasuke reached down with one hand, wrapping it around Naruto’s member and started stroking, seeing how close he was getting.

It was only a few more moments before Naruto was gasping and shooting hot, long stripes of come everywhere, even catching across Sasuke’s chin.

Naruto, in apology, licked away the mess as he lazily rode until Sasuke was coming deeply inside him. Slowly Naruto slid off, snuggling up to Sasuke as they both cuddled. Sasuke kissed at Naruto’s cheek and the blonde buried himself in Sasuke’s neck, kissing and licking.

“Thank you.” Naruto softly muttered. 

“Since when do you thank me for sex?” Sasuke breathlessly laughed as he held his husband.

“Mm not for the sex, well yeah for sex but for being with me, all these years…I’m really glad I have you.” He said softly as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke, nuzzling him more, seeking more warmth as Sasuke just lied with him.


End file.
